Pilot - English Version
by xXMephystoXx
Summary: After the murder oft wo marines, who smuggled for Carter Verone, G. Callen gets the task to arrest the drug lord. For that he has to work together with ex-cop Brian O'Conner. And Callen isn't just impressed by his driving skills. Warning: non-con in later chapters / happens directly before NCIS: LA 1x17 "Full throttle"
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear guys,

This is the "Pilot-Episode" of a crossover series of Fast & Furious and NCIS: LA. Should this story be well received, further parts will follow (Part II – Back to driving school is in work). Part I consists of 14 chapters and will be uploaded weekly.

I wish you a lot of fun reading this and am happy about comments!

Mephysto

* * *

Brian yelled as he passed the junction. Adrenalin pumped through his veins. His heart raced and the high was incredible. In moments like these he understood what Dom told him. This wasn't a drag race, but only during the run he felt really free. And Brian liked the street races in Miami more than the ones in L.A. Here he could live up his driving skills.

Brian passed the finish line and stopped short some meters near Tej. He got out of the car and enjoyed the walkabout. The people cheered excited. It was hard for Brian to come down from the adrenalin high.

Tej came to him, "Wow, Bullitt! You know your hit. You're really ice, bro!"

"Come on, Tej. That was nothing," nevertheless Brian felt good at the thought that other drivers would've evaded the truck. And they did.

Satisfied Brian grinned.

"Here, bro," Tej gave him a big bundle of money. Brian counted some Franklins in Tej's hand with the words, "Maybe next you organize something spectacular again."

"I will, Bullitt."

While turning around to his car, Brian's gaze moved through the crowd. He faltered. There were these two women again. The first one appeared for the races since he came to Miami. She never talked to any of the drivers, but only watched. She stuck out of the crowd: she was Latina and dressed, in contrast to the other bunnies, very elegantly. She appeared like a cop to him.

The second woman fitted better in the scene. Her clothes consisted of more material than that of most of the present girls and Brian did watch her as she did look at the cars. She clearly was savvy. But she, too, didn't belong to the scene.

Brian couldn't say why he got this feeling, but at the latest after juvie he knew to trust his instincts. And his instincts told him to avoid this woman, too. He should go anyway.

Brian waved gratefully at Tej, when he sat back behind the wheel. While doing so he noticed the man behind Tej. He had black curls, was more or less the same size as Brian and had piercing eyes. His suit identified him as very prosperous.

Brian knew this man. Probably everyone in Miami's underworld knew him. Carter Verone. The man, who looked for drivers. And the man, Brian avoided more than cops.

It surprised Brian how much of his old life was still in him. In his heart he was still a cop.

With a lively stride Callen entered the villa of the OSP. Although the weekend was over, he spent the past night very good. The blonde from the bar had looked like a model and didn't have much more brains, but for the nightly activities it had been sufficient.

Callen grinned brightly as he placed his rucksack by his desk. Even as something gnawed on his mind, his grin didn't disappear as Sam entered.

Callen thought that his friend didn't seem to be well rested after the weekend. He looked more like enraged. And he put the blame on Callen, judging how he glared at him, even though Callen wasn't aware of any crime.

"Morning, big guy! What's eating you?"

"You!" Sam grumbled. He slammed his bag on the desk, "You wanted to pick me up, G!"

Callen flinched. That's why he thought the whole morning he forgot something. That's why he checked the magazine of his SIG at least four times until now.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I totally forgot. But I stuck a note on the door."

"Then how could you forget?"

"I didn't sleep at home."

Callen was saved from further questioning as Eric whistled, "Kensi's on air!"

Callen immediately used the chance and popped upstairs. Sam followed hot on his trail, "Wait a moment, G! What do you mean, you didn't sleep at home?"

Callen remained silent and turned off to the Ops Center.

"Were you with a woman? Did you sleep at a woman's?"

"Does Callen have a girlfriend?" Kensi smiled to them from the big screen. She looked at Callen mischievous and curious.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Callen sighed, "but yes: I did sleep at a woman's. And I had to hurry to be punctual. Therefore I didn't think of you, Sam. So once again: I'm sorry. You'll get a donut."

"Nonetheless," Hetty strolled in, "even though I appreciate your work ethics: for the safety of the other road-users, please drive more slowly the next time, Mr. Callen."

Hetty gave him an envelope. With a sinking feeling Callen looked at the sender's address: the LAPD. He was zapped again.

"I'll try," Callen assured and planned to drive well-behaved under the speed limit for the next month.

"Do it, Mr. Callen. Otherwise you will visit driving school again!"

Okay, for the next three months.

Callen heard a repressed chuckle. He looked around the room. Eric coughed suspiciously, Sam looked grinning brightly at the floor and Kensi giggled.

"Okay, let's get back to the case. Carina, what do you have?" he diverted them.

"Oh, really funny, Callen! Next time I'll choose my alias myself!

I couldn't get ahold of Verone. I still work behind the bar. Although he invited women into the VIP lounge over the past three months, all of them were only guests. And every time it was another one.

In spite of this there's another woman, who behaves odd. She does everything to attract Verone's attention."

"Is she an employee?"

"No, a guest. He tops are very low-cut, but Verone hardly looks at her."

"Are there any other suspicious doings in the club?"

"Not really. No one deals with drugs. But I spotted a cop, who talks to Verone often, thus he must be dirty. But I eavesdropped on a conversation between Verone and his bodyguards. The drugs are definitely in Argentina, but he got problems to get the money out of the country. Therefore Verone's looking for drivers."

"Is there any clue to the dead marines?"

Kensi shook her head, "They weren't mentioned, but Verone generally talks little about his business. He just visits the street races in Miami once a week."

Sam stepped next to Callen and crossed his arms, "Verones looking for drivers to do the transportation. It would be ideal to catch him in flagrante. We pose as drivers, bring him the money and arrest him."

"It won't be that easy," Kensi cautioned, "I watched the street races. You have to participate there, otherwise you won't be short-listed for Verone. And it got round the scene already that Verone's looking for someone. Many of the drivers compete against each other."

"It won't be easy to get in there," Sam drew a deep breath and Callen felt his gaze on him, "at any rate we'll have to learn many things."

Pensive Callen stared into space. Gun-runners, drug dealers, terrorists, murderers. They were able to handle all this. They knew the behavior, the language. This was completely virgin territory.

"About which required skills are we talking, Kensi?" Callen asked, "Sam and I could pose as tourists, just passing through. We take part in the race the evening Verone turns up, win and that's it."

"Callen, it isn't just about fast driving," contradicted Kensi.

"These aren't the drivers you normally follow," Hetty chimed in.

"I'll show you. Eric, could you retrieve the recordings of the traffic cam last night? Two roads away from Grapeland Heights Park. It had to be around 9 o'clock."

"Give me a moment," Eric muttered and typed eagerly. The video image of Kensi shrunk by a quarter and a second window appeared. The video's quality was remarkably high. It showed an excited crowd and race cars in gaudy colors stood there. The women (and girls) were slightly clad, the men (and boys) acted cool and showed off their machines. A guy broke away from the crowd. He was young, black and calmed down the people with some gestures. Four drivers stepped forward.

The only woman in their midst wore shorts and a cropped top. She combed her loose hair with her fingers from her face. The second driver was black and Callen guessed his size about 6.5 ft. He looked like roadworthy rapper. The last two drives were white. One had black, short hair and wore an open shirt. On his wrists and around his neck hung rocks that looked certainly more expansive than they were. The second one had blonde locks. He was dressed casually – jeans and t-shirt. He seemed to get on very well with woman, because she greeted him with a kiss on his cheek. Blondie shook the hand with the first black guy and gave him a bundle of money. The others followed.

"How many money will this be?" Eric asked.

"Judging by what I'm aware of it could be well over 10.000 $," Kensi answered, "it seems to be depending on who drives. Every time the blonde one's there, high sums are at stake. He is something like a popstar there. They call him Bullitt."

"And what exactly do you want to show us?" asked Callen.

"Watch and wait."

Callen watched the video closely. He even spotted Kensi in the crowd. She stood near the black guy, who received the money.

"Who is the guy with the money?" asked Sam.

"They call him Tej."

"Eric-?"

"Already at it," Eric typed and a driver's license appeared on screen, "the man is Tej Parker. Just some speeding tickets. There's another record in the database of the MDPD. Parker crashed his car. But he didn't attract negative attention due to bad driving. Seems to be cured from races."

"Not quite," said Callen and stared at the video, "he organizes the races."

Kensi affirmed, "The race should start about now."

And really: the four went to their cars, climbed in drove to a sprayed on start line. Tej Parker stepped in front of the cars, lifted his hands and gave the start signal. The cars dashed forward.

The cars of the woman and the blonde took the lead. The other two had barely a chance.

Shoulder to shoulder they drove around corners, dodged approaching traffic. The blonde pushed to the front. His driving fashion was smooth. He didn't graze any car.

"Does he brake occasionally?" Callen had no idea how the guy kept control over the car.

"Wow!" Sam leant forward.

The blonde drove directly toward a junction. And from the left came a truck.

"I hope he slows down!" Sam put his hands on the desk.

Callen agreed with Sam. If the blonde didn't stop soon, roughly 110 mph and fifty tons would hit each other.

But the car even speeded up. Now there was only 3 feet left.

The truck drove on. The blonde, too.

"Stop!" yelled Callen and Sam.

"Oh god!" Eric turned away.

The car speeded up again. The truck drove directly to the center of the junction. The car drove underneath the truck and arrived without damage at the other side. The car of the woman slowed down.

"I don't believe it!" moaned Sam.

Callen just noticed now, that his respiration had fastened over the whole time. He draw a deep breath to get his pulse down to a normal level.

"What got this dude in his veins?" demanded Callen, "Ice? Gas!"

"Or nitrous oxide," replied Kensi, "that's the big hit with the racers."

On the screen the car drove over the sprayed on finish line. The blonde stopped with squeaking wheels and got out. The cheering crowd came up to him. The blonde beamed.

The video was a little grainy, nevertheless Callen could exactly see his face. The smile was very attractive.

"Eric, find out, who that guy is," Callen instructed, "police record, family. If we handle this clever, he'll be out ticket into the race scene. He surely can put Sam and me there."

"Then he must not accept any offer of Verone, " said Sam, "and after such a stunt he's surely now on top of the wish list. He'd be the ideal driver."

"Maybe we could convince him to take one of us as partner," suggested Callen, "shouldn't he play along, we threat with a charge of dangerous driving."

"Guys, this dude has worse problems," said Eric and put a file on screen, "that's the driver: Brian O'Conner. Born and raised in Barstow, California. Two years in juvie for auto theft and fast driving. Moved to Los Angeles and attended the police academy."

"Wait," interrupted Callen, "this O'Conner is an officer?"

"Not really. He finished top of the class and went on patrol for some months. Then a Sergeant Tanner took him under his wings. He choose him for some undercover-ops. Nothing to get excited about, but he got very good evaluations, however only from his bosses. Apparently he wasn't very popular with his colleagues. There were confrontations."

"Why?"

"There's nothing in the file. At any rate there was a joint undercover-op between FBI and LAPD two years ago. Truckers were robbed on the highway. Due to the precise driving the LAPD suspected street racers as culprits. O'Conner was smuggled into the scene, but at the end of the investigations he let the prime suspect go. Since then he's on the run."

"Great," Sam sighed, "an ex-cop. He certainly won't help us. And he knows our tricks."

"Maybe he'll help, if we give him a suitable incentive," Hetty mused, "find him. I'll ensure that Mr. O'Conner's charges will be dropped, should he cooperate."

"Do you really believe we can trust him, Hetty?" Callen looked down at her, "we can't work with someone, who puts a knife on our back."

"Fly down to Miami, Mr. Callen. I'll send you the FBI agent, who led the investigations. Then you can assess whether he represents a great risk. I don't think so."

"And what will I do, Hetty?" Sam asked.

"As soon as the operation is underway, you'll be the backup. You will fly down with large luggage. I already arranged that the LAPD will leave us two seized cars."

"Well, big guy," Callen patted Sam on the shoulder, "be seeing you there. Kensi, in meantime talk to the MDPD. They should provide us with men to catch O'Conner at the next race."

Kensi nodded and disconnected the link.

"Then I'll pack my shorts. Eric, send me O'Conner's file to my cell. See you soon, Hetty!"


	2. Chapter 2

Callen stretched his muscles as he went to claim his luggage. His joints cracked. A nap on the plane wasn't the worst, but could never replace a proper mattress.

Callen found his bag quickly and six and a half hours after the take-off he entered Miami's heat for the first time. It was a very different one than in Los Angeles; sultry.

Callen looked around. Hetty had contacted him shortly after the landing. The FBI agent was currently stationed at the Miami bureau and ought to pick him up. Callen looked out for him and spotted shortly after that a very suspicious looking black SUV. The man seemed to have forgotten the meaning of _discreet_.

The car stopped next to Callen and a man – almost 6,5 feet, black, broad shoulders – got out from the driver's side.

"Agent Callen?" he extended a paw "I'm Bilkins from the Miami bureau. I heard you found O'Conner."

"A colleague of mine discovered him by chance at a street race."

Bilkins laughed, "A race, where else? I tell you: it's in the boy's blood. Come on! I'll drive you to our bureau. There you can drink a decent coffee for the time being."

Callen nodded gratefully, threw his bag on the back seat and got in. The drive wasn't that long, even in the traffic of the early evening.

After reaching the precinct, Callen went to the restroom to spray water in his face and after that sat down with Bilkins in his office, "Tell me about O'Conner."

Bilkins pushed a cup of coffee toward him, then leaned back and stared thoughtfully at his hands.

"There were lots of truckers, who were robbed by drivers. It took place on the highway every time. It were three cars and everything happened, while the trucks drove 60 mph. It was very professional work. And because it was taking place not far from LA, we suspected street racers. The LAPD asked for our help, because they couldn't get very far. And it became dangerous, because the trucker armed themselves.

After a little research we soon suspected Dominic Toretto's team. You're familiar with the file?"

Callen nodded.

"So we decided to plant someone there."

"Why did you take someone from the LAPD?" curious Callen leaned forward, "Why not one of your guys? Why not someone more experienced?"

"We tried with two guys from the bureau. The failed at the races. If the attracted attention, then only through bad driving. One didn't even reach the finish line. Run his car against a wall."

Callen barely suppressed a grin. He crossed Bilkins' look and saw, that the guy was amused, too.

"Damn, did we almost muck it up!" Bilkins leant his head back and sighed, "Tanner then suggested a guy. Green behind his ears, but passed with honors. I think, he was something like a son to Tanner."

"Felt O'Conner that way, too?"

"Hard to say. I tell you: this guy had a poker face. You never knew his thoughts. On the other hand he could be very charming."

"The ideal undercover agent. His file showed much potential."

"O'Conner was made for this job. We just had to change his name and open his juvenile file. The sentence was suitable, he had experiences with cars and he could drive like no one else. You should see him race."

"I did. Via video."

Bilkins laughed, "Yes, he's got nitro in his veins. And always kept a cool head."

"What brought him to betray his colleagues?"

Bilkins took a pen and knocked nervously with it on the tabletop. He evaded Callen's questioning gaze.

"Agent Bilkins?"

"The truth is, O'Conner wasn't very popular with his colleagues. They avoided him nearly without exception. And O'Conner kept out of their way."

"Did he have such a difficult character?"

Bilkins looked thoughtfully at him. Callen leant forward over the desk, "Agent Bilkins, I have to work with this man. Do I have to worry?"

"That depends on your attitude," Bilkins said eventually.

"What for?"

"Don't ask, don't tell."

Callen was silent. He leaned back. The blood was pounding in his ears. He forced himself to remain calm.

"He outed himself?"

"I don't know exactly, but after what Tanner suggested, he didn't reveal his secret voluntarily."

"Was he bullied?"

"For that you'll have to inquire the LAPD. Or ask O'Conner. But I suspect it."

Callen nodded gratefully. He stood up and extended his hand to Bilkins.

"Thank you. It could be, that I need you, should O'Conner be in our custody. Maybe he will more likely believe you than us."

Bilkins laughed, "If you think so! I won't leave for the time being," he gave his card to Callen, "call as soon as you have him."

Callen saluted with two fingers and went.

Carter went to the bar in his club. Music pulsed through the _Pearl_ and the guests gave themselves away to the rhythm or sat at the tables. Not a few women sat straighter as soon as they saw Carter. They smiled at him and adjusted their front equipment. Everything in a hope to get an invitation to the VIP lounge.

But Carter had noticed the last few weeks, that his appetite went into a slightly other direction. After all maybe he still found someone for today.

First however he had to take care of the business. He summoned the woman.

She smiled friendly at him. And Carter liked that. She didn't flirt to obviously, neither with him nor the guests. Furthermore she animated marvelously the guests to drink. Since he recruited her, his sales had increased. She was good.

"Miss Pereira," he greeted her, "do you have a moment? Then please come to the lounge."

"Of course, Mr. Verone."

Carter nodded, then turned around. Not even five minutes later Pereira stood in the lounge. She held a drink. She put it on the table in front of Carter.

"Your scotch, Mr. Verone."

She sat down beside him and crossed her legs. Her dark locks fell down her shoulders.

Carter lifted a brow and grasped the glass, "You're forward-thinking. I like that. I heard, you're often going to the street races."

Her eyes sparkled, "Oh yes, I'm very interested in cars."

"Do you race?"

"No, but I rather like just watching. Some stunts look very dangerous."

She laughed. Carter nodded agreeing.

"Do you go often? How good do you know the drivers?"

"I visit the races since I live in Miami. Of course some drivers are more known than others. Are you interested in a particular one?"

Carter leaned back. This woman was clever. Maybe he should try something with her after all. She could satisfy his hunger, till he found something better. But he quite didn't like her hair color. Too dark.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Everyone in the scene knows, that you recruit drivers now and then. That's why I thought you had your sights on someone special. Certainly you're only content with the best."

Carter produced a cigar from his suit pocket.

"You surely seem to have made your thoughts about that," Carter cut the head of the cigar, "do I have to worry, that you work for two masters?"

Pereira blinked. She appeared incredulous and indignant. A little weight lifted from Carter's breast. He was relieved, that she probably wasn't a honey trap for him.

"Mr. Verone, are you asking me whether I work for the police?" even her voice sounded convincingly offended.

"Well?" Carter ignited his cigar, "Are you working for the police?"

"No. But, please, verify it."

"I will," Carter took some breaths, "in the meantime organize a job interview. Like you correctly heard, I need some drivers. You know the scene. Find two or three teams."

Pereira smiled brightly, "Of course, Mr. Verone. When will this interview happen?"

"I have to deal with something before that. Let's say in two days' time. The drivers should arrive around noon at my villa. You know, where it is?"

She nodded.

"Then you'll have enough time to go to the race today."

"Does that mean, I get the evening free?" asked Pereira roughish.

"Report to me as soon as the race is over."

Pereira nodded and stood up. She threw her hair back and a soft presume wafted to Carter. Carter drew on his cigar. That wouldn't help her. He liked it harsher.

Before Pereira went, Carter called her back. He beckoned her over with his finger.

"In any case get me him," Carter showed her a picture on his cell. Her brows drew together, "You want to have Bullitt as driver?"

Carter grinned broadly, "Only the best."

Pereira nodded and went.

Brian wriggled through the traffic on the highway. He speeded up and got to the address Tej sent him in under four minutes. He got a pre-taste for the upcoming race, once the spectators saw him. They cheered and tried to touch his car – this he didn't like much.

Nevertheless Brian grinned brightly. A tingling sensation passed through his whole body. The first adrenalin was detectable. It was a wonderful thought, that he got fans.

To get through the crowd, the smoke projectors on his Skyline really paid off.

Brian drove to the start line next to Julius' red Mazda RX-7. He got out and shook some hands. The crowd was completely behind him. At least that would explain the pinched faces of his opponents.

He greeted Tej with a fist bump, "Thanks for the invite."

"No problem at all, man. Just remember me when you wax, all right?"

Brian nodded to Tej. It was the least. After all Tej only provided profitable or nerve-racking races. Sometimes both. Today he felt ready for both!

Brian turned towards his opponents. His gaze caught a pair of blue eyes in the crowd. They belonged to a handsome man: short cropped hair, stubble, athletic shape. And a damn sexy grin.

To not get distracted, Brian turned to Tej again. Occasionally that could end deadly at such races. And he certainly wouldn't total his baby this evening.

"They got deep pockets?"

Tej laughed, "Real deep."

Very good. The next rent for the houseboat was due soon and perhaps he needed a couple new shirts.

Brian and Tej turned finally to the rivals. Thereby Brian's gaze glided to man in the crowd. Damn, die he wink?

Quickly Brian looked at Suki. He liked her. She reminded him of a nicer, more polite and more sociable Letty.

"What's up, Suki?"

"What's up, Bullitt?" oh, he liked this name!

"What do you say we kick it a nickel?" he knew, that the jackpot would decrease. But for under ten thousand altogether the race wouldn't be worthwhile.

And immediately Orange Julius objected, "Nobody mentioned raising stakes!"

Sighing Brian approached him. He didn't even look into Julius' eyes. Instead he tried to meet or avoid the gaze of the sexy man. He wasn't sure.

"If that's the case, ask these nice people to back off the line so you can go home."

The crowd booed and hooted. Immediately Julius countered, "Hey! Hey! Hey!"

He looked at Brian and Tej, who had stepped next to him with crossed arms.

"Okay," buckled Julius, "3,500. Three cinco."

Julius reached for the money and pressed the money into Tej's hand while cursing. Brian gave Tej his own money, and then he went to his car. On his way there the man winked at him again and nervousness filled Brian's stomach. Nervousness, he experienced the last time with Dom.


	3. Chapter 3

As Brian opened his car door, he caught the glances of the two ominous women again. It was a bustle and hustle here! Many dubious people. At least one of them was handsome.

Brian got into his Skyline. Hopefully Tej prepared something spectacular, so that he could impress the spectators. And hopefully didn't do a false start or something like that. Brian didn't want to embarrass himself!

Tej motioned for the people to step aside, but they listened. However the crowd gave only way until after Brian let roar his engine. Tej chased away the last ones from the street. Then he went to the roadside and fixed his gaze on the drivers.

Brian's thoughts were already on the race. He registered the crowd marginally. His complete concentration was directed forward. Now ice run through his veins.

Tej gave the start signal and Brian dashed forwards. They all drove along until Brian and Jack took the lead. Slap Jack managed to set his Supra in front of Brian's car.

Brian shifted and speeded up. Brian caught up to Jack.

They all drove into a turn.

Brian swung left and right, but Jack didn't want to let him pass. They drove into another turn. Brian was still behind Jack. The shops flew past.

Through the rear mirror Brian noticed, that Suki and Julius fell slightly back. They appeared to make up the race by themselves.

Brian focused on the street again. Brian's foot stood on the throttle. They went into the last turn. This one Brian took it narrower than Jack and rolled past. He smiled shortly at Jack.

"Home stretch, baby!"

Behind him Jack had activated his NOS and rolled by. Brian speeded up.

The goal was now straight ahead. But suddenly the street lifted!

"Bridge," Brian gasped. Tej had lifted the bridge. What a crass idea!

Additional adrenalin shot through Brian's veins. This was a race to his taste!

Let's see who of the other drivers was shaking in his boots.

Brian disengaged the throttle to jump over the gap. The bridged approached in break necking speed.

Brian activated both NOS charges.

The Skyline took off. Brian floated. He whooped.

He flew directly away above Jack.

The landing was a little tough. But nothing his baby couldn't take.

In the rear mirror Jack disappeared from his range of view.

Brian cheered. Now it was just a simple finish.

At the destination Tej looked at him. He nodded to him. The man seemed to have counted on his victory. But that was obvious beforehand.

After him only Suki arrived. Slap Jack and Orange Julius were eliminated in the meantime. Brian and Suki greeted each other. Now Tej with the crowd came up to him.

"I saw that, man! Suki and Bullitt sprayed the bridge. I need to start making y'all pay to see this shit."

This man was right.

Tej produced a bundle of money, "I got over 10,000 $for my man here, all right?"

The money wandered into Brian's hands. Brian counted some Franklins.

"Smells good, don't it?"

Brian pressed the counted money into Tej's hand, "How about that?"

"Right," Tej held up the notes, so that the crowd could see, "Y'all see this? Everybody take a good look. This is what you call mutual respect!"

The message was clear. Let Tej share in your wins and he organizes profitable races for you. That was the cooperation between him and Brian. And that's why Brian made five-digit wins _every time_.

Brian put the money away, while Tej encouraged the people to set off to the next race.

Brian looked up. And there they were again! All three spread throughout the crowd. The two women looked like they wanted to call his attention, so that he came over to them. The man – he just stood there. He appeared impressed, but maybe that was wishful thinking on Brian's side.

In any case he seemed just to wait. He measured Brian with his gaze and he felt uneasy. At first he assumed that the man was interested in him. Brian didn't have many experiences in flirting with men; therefore he maybe interpreted the signs wrongly. At this thought Brian's stomach turned around. Brian couldn't prevent that he felt disappointed. In any case the guy seemed more likely to just observe Brian. Like a cop. Brian's stomach turned again. Maybe he was just paranoid, but as the man made a step in his direction, Brian evaded backwards.

The fully styled woman winked at him. Apparently it was a request to go to her. He ignored that, too.

What Brian didn't ignore where the sirens, that were approaching fast.

Suddenly the whole crowd noticed. Everyone stormed to their cars.

Brian sprang into his Skyline. He set off. A short time later several patrol cars stuck to him.

Brian drove narrow turns and zigzagged to shake them off. A couple cars drove against others or walls. Brian laughed.

He turned off to the main street. In front of him a car drove to the road side and stopped. A man got out.

At first Brian thought the man brought up the big guns. Then it became clear that it was worse.

"Shit!" Brian speeded up, so that the man didn't get the time to aim and hit. The man shot nevertheless.

Shortly after that a hook stuck on the rear of his Skyline. The jammer on it incapacitated the whole avionics.

Brian lost control and drove against a lantern.

Immediately he was surrounded by several cops. They all aimed their weapons at him. One directed a flashlight into his face.

"Let me see your hands! Put them up!"

Brian slowly raised his hands. Inexpressively he stared at the cop.

One of them opened the driver's door and Brian got out. He was pressed against the Skyline and roughly frisked for weapons. And there clicked the cuffs. Wow, this feeling he didn't miss!

"Brian O'Conner, you are arrested. You have the right to remain silent-"

Brian switched off. He knew his rights and he knew the text. Mutely he let himself be lead to a patrol car. The officer, who held his arm, shoved him roughly onto the back seat. Brian barely avoided knocking his head on the car roof.

Before the car drove off, he looked yearningly at his car. Hopefully the cops treated his baby well. And hopefully it could be saved.

The drive to the precinct was short. Brian wondered how the cops wanted to account _him_ for dangerous driving if they were speed merchants themselves. The driver almost rammed every parking car. He didn't get any talent.

At the precinct everything went as expected. Identification procedures, agitation, because Brian didn't have his driver's license on him and took away his wins of the night. Shit! Then he was lead into an interrogation room. He waived the right to counsel, because no legal eagle could help him with this mess.

Brian sprawled himself in the chair and waited. An officer took a stand behind him. They were the only ones in the room for a long time and Brian wondered how long this game lasted. He got time.

Eventually the door opened and a man entered. Brian didn't look up and the man walked around his back. The officer left the room and they were both alone.

The man stood at the other side of the desk. He held a file in his hand. It likely wore the name _O'Conner_. Brian briefly looked up and then right away to the side. It just had to be handsome guy from the race! After all really a cop!

"So," the man began and involuntarily Brian looked at him. Luckily he got experience; otherwise he wouldn't succeed in maintaining his cool façade.

"How long you been on South Florida?"

"A while."

"Before that?"

Brian looked with a lifted brow at the man. Really? He remained silent and looked away.

"I know you're Brian O'Conner, formerly of the LAPD."

Brian decided to play along, "You got the wrong guy."

"Really?" god, did this guy make fun of him? Brian looked up and amused blue eyes watched him. The corner of the man's mouth twitched. And this grin made him irresistible. Brian blushed.

There was knocking and the door was opened. Brian looked at the new arrival. As soon as he caught the first look, he lowered his head. That was the last straw on the camel's back! This wasn't about his previous convictions anymore. Else Bilkins wouldn't have come.

"How you doing, O'Conner?" Bilkins stepped next to him. Brian felt the gazes on him. Now he was slap-bang in the middle and it became unpleasant. His heart beat faster.

Bilkins slapped him lightly on the shoulder and Brian scarcely prevented a flinch.

"Let's take a walk."

The other man held up the keys. His grin induced Brian to think of a bedroom. With himself, the handcuffs and the guy.

Brian flushed hard. But just at the thought of what the cop could, should he read his thoughts, Brian paled. He swallowed nervously.

Brian was endlessly grateful, that Bilkins took his handcuffs off.

They entered a conference room. The chairs were bad cushioned, but the screen was huge. Several civil officers were already there. Brian and Bilkins sat down. The strange man went to the computer and established a video connection.

"Ah, Agent Callen. I see you were successful in capturing Mr. O'Conner."

This guy was a federal agent? That's probably why Bilkins was present. There was an FBI investigation again.

The woman looked directly at Brian and inevitably he sank down in his chair. Who didn't respect this woman, was an idiot. And he even didn't know her.

"My name is Henrietta Lange. I am the operations manager of the OSP of the NCIS. Agent Callen will work undercover with you. If you agree to it."

"And what is this about?" Brian only hoped, that he didn't have to pose as a sailor.

A dossier appeared next to the video. The picture of a man with black curls and the usual key figures.

"Carter Verone. Born in Argentina, but he's lived most of his life in Miami. Now he owns the biggest import-export business in the state. You see unfortunately, the cartels have been successful getting drugs into Miami. But they've had a hard time getting the cash out."

"That's why he's looking for drivers currently" Brian guessed. Lange and Callen looked at each other surprised.

"Why do you think so?" Asked Callen.

"Verone appears at least once in a week at the races. In the past he did recruit some people directly after them. But he never takes the same ones. And it floats about, that he's looking for two new ones. He probably wants to take the money out."

"A good deduction" said Lange, "I see that Agent Bilkins was right in his assessment to get you on board. Customs were on this case beforehand. They're still surveilling Verone, but they haven't been able to put him and the money together. They've swept his house, warehouses-"

"Nothing," Bilkins intervened, "Customs has done a great job so far and then two murdered marines were discovered. From hearsay the smuggled for Verone."

"And with that it became a case for the NCIS," explained Callen, "we were able to get an agent in undercover. She works at his best club. She still tries to get closer to him. At least she has to look for drivers for him."

"And what's up with the second woman?" asked Brian, "At the races two turn up every time."

Callen frowned and Brian thought, that this look was very becoming to him. Then he looked quickly to Lange and any thoughts in that direction disappeared.

"Which woman do you mean?" asked Callen.

"One of them fits well into the scene. She's not all dolled up. She seems to genuinely understand cars, if I can believe the boys. I never talked to her."

Callen put a picture on screen.

Brian nodded, "That's the one I meant. Is this your agent?"

"Yes. And the other one?"

"Latina. Dolled up. Arrogant and doesn't fit into the scene at all."

Callen looked at Lange, "Does Kensi have a picture of the woman that came to her attention?"

Lange nodded. The typing of keys was heard and then a picture appeared on screen.

"That's her," said Brian, "does she belong to you?"

"No," growled Callen, then he looked at Lange again, "Eric is to find out find out, who she is. Whether she's posing a threat to us."

Lange nodded, "Then I will hand over the case into your competent hands, Agent Callen. Unfortunately there's an appointment waiting for me and Chuck waits with the greatest of reluctance."

"Chuck?" Bilkins asked confused.

"Charles Hagel," answered Lange and cut the connection. Astonished Bilkins looked to Callen, "She- Hagel- Don't say that your boss has a date with the secretary of defense!"

Callen just shrugged, "She also used to play chess with Gorbachev."

Brian, too, didn't quite understand, what Bilkins problem was. But in return he had enough of his own.

"So," Brian brought back the conversation to the real topic, "what's up?"

"We need good drivers to prove Verone's connection to the money," Callen took over the briefing. Brian assessed him as a natural leader.

"That's why you're working with me."

Brian looked Callen speculatively up and down. This time he ignored the attractiveness and concentrated on the professionalism. Of course it was hard to tell the level of driving skills by looking at someone. Brian himself had made experiences, where he had been underestimated often.

Thoughtfully Brian rubbed his chin. Time to find out what was on offer for him, "And if I don't?"

Callen just smiled at him. Bilkins, however, leant forward and gave him some sheets of paper, "Here's a list of laws you broke in L.A. Obstruction of justice, aiding and abetting. You know the rap sheet."

Brian flicked through them. It looked worse on paper than in his memory.

"We can make this all go away in the interest of justice."

That sounded much better. Then maybe he had a future again, that was composed of more than the next race.

"If you're willing to play ball," added Bilkins. Of course his leash was short. And Brian assumed: as soon as he stepped out of line, he'd get more than just a slap on his wrist.

"So what's the idea here?" Brian slowly looked up at Callen, "We are supposed to be street racers?"

"That's right?"

Brian stared at Callen. And he stared back. But Brian knew: although it was about his impunity, he liked his life more. And he didn't want to get a bullet in his head, just because his partner wasn't convincing enough.

Brian's gaze darted to the desk next to the screen. A pizza box. Hm.

He stood up and positioned himself opposite Callen. At first he thought of giving him the hand, but for his mental health it was better not to do it.

"So looks like we're going to be partners, bro."

Callen nodded. His gaze was expectant. So he knew, what was about to take place.

"Can you tell right quick what motor would be better for my Skyline, a Gallo 12 or a Gallo 24?"

Callen frowned, before he answered, "Since when do you put pizzas in your cars?"

Brian grinned, "You passed. I thought they'd give me a complete newbie. Can you drive?"

"Do you believe we'd give you someone without a driver's license?"

Brian shrugged, "I heard the government has to economize."

Callen grinned and gave him his hand, "Here's to our successful co-operation!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys!

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Due to changes in my private life I'll update every Sunday from the next chapter on.

Have fun reading!

Greetings, Mephysto

Impatiently Carter looked at his Rolex. Carina Pereira should turn up soon, before he fired her. Carter tossed his scotch. The ice cubes hit the glass.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw blond hair and excited Carter turned his head. Maybe Pereira managed to bring Bullitt with her. Then the evening would hopefully end with a trophy in his bed.

But it was just one of this brainless blondes. And just behind her this ominous woman again, that turned down every admirer. She just had eyes for the VIP lounge. Well, she looked appealing. It would be sufficient for getting rid of the sexual frustration. He should reward her effort a little. He beckoned her over.

"Good evening, Mr. Verone," her voice was enticingly deep. She obviously did it already a few times. If she was that experienced in bed, too?

"What is your name?"

"Monica," she whispered. Unsolicited she stepped over the red cord. Carter indicated to Enrique that he should restrain himself. With swaying hips she came towards him. Carter crossed his legs. An effective method of defense. Some women already tried to sit unasked on his lap.

"Well then, Monica," he patted the place next to him and she followed, "why do you want so desperately to draw my attention to you?"

For a moment she seemed confused. She blinked several times, before she smiled with her teeth, "Why do you think that?"

"Do you really think in all these month I didn't notice you? Then you got no confidence in your appearance. Or you're playing dumb. Neither is very attractive."

Monica's smile faded and Carter's grew. She started to speak, but he spotted Pereira. Finally!

"Just a second, darling," he interrupted Monica. Pereira walked directly up to him. She held a drink in his hand.

"How was the race?" he asked. She pursed her lips, "The race was great, but the cops broke it up."

"So you didn't find any racers."

Pereira stepped over the cord and put the drink in Carter's hand, "Six racers will be racing for your favor in two days' time."

Carter raised his glass to her, "What about Bullitt?"

Yikes, Monica was suddenly very stiff. Did she know this man by any chance?

"Bullitt will be there. He already has a partner. He probably doesn't drive with beginners."

"Very good," Carter murmured, "you will be there, too."

"I assumed that," Pereira said confidently, "I think I earned the right to watch the race."

"Then I have the next task for you right now," Carter stood up. But before he went with Pereira, he turned to Monica, "you may go now, darling. You'll surely turn up more often, right?"

She seemed disappointed, but that's not what interested him. Carter turned to Pereira, "Roberto will give you a package. Stow it in my red Ferrari in the lot at the I-95."

"Shall the drivers fetch it? As job interview?"

"Clever woman. I'll tell Esteban, that you're now working directly for me."

"And what shall I do?"

"You're my assistant. Organize things for me, provide what I need. A general drudge. Can you manage that?"

Pereira smiled, "Of course."

"You're confident," noticed Carter and took a drag off his cigar, "your first name?"

"Carina."

"How fitting. Then go now, Carina. I'll call you, should I need anything."

Carina nodded and went. Carter smoked his cigar, while he observed the dance floor. Monica wasn't a promising prospect now. His gaze landed on a blonde, young man. He would do for tonight. So he went directly up to him. Time to have some fun.

"And what's happening now?"

Callen looked at O'Conner. The young man got shadows under his eyes. His shoulders hung limp and he was pale.

"At six we're meeting with the colleague, who works for Verone, for breakfast."

O'Conner rubbed his face and nodded. Then he looked around, "Is there a coffee maker?"

Callen looked at his watch, "It's about an hour. I wouldn't touch this stuff with a ten-foot pole. If you want, we'll go now."

O'Conner nodded again and put his hands in his pockets.

"And after that?" he asked.

Callen lead him to his car, "After that we're driving with the cars to a garage of your choice. You'll want to look at them, right? And I'll have to get accommodation. I can't exactly sleep at a hotel."

"I know the right man. He will even loan you a bed, if you want to."

"Tej Parker?"

Callen grinned, when O'Conner's head flew around. A blonde brow lifted up, "You're doing your homework thoroughly."

"That's how I am," Callen approached O'Conner. He leaned forward, "always thorough."

O'Conner's cheeks reddened. He cleared his throat, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it!" O'Conner went to the passenger door. His shoulders were even more slumped.

At first Callen felt the urge to probe. It would be the ideal opportunity: O'Conner was dependent on the good outcome of this operation and Callen held him on a short leash. Furthermore he was evidently exhausted and couldn't grasp his thoughts so clearly any more. And then he saw O'Conner's face. The very well hidden mistrust.

Callen and O'Conner needed mutual trust, otherwise this could end deadly fast. So he let O'Conner off the hook.

During the drive Callen occasionally darted a glance at O'Conner, whose head leant on the glass panel and he gazed sightlessly out the window. But not for a moment did he close his eyes.

"May I ask a question, O'Conner?"

"Brian," the blonde didn't even look at him.

"Mhm?"

"Brian. In light of the fact that we'll be working together, it may be convenient to call each other by our first names. Don't you think so?"

"Right. So, Brian. I'm G."

"Just G?"

"Just G. So: may I ask a question?"

"No idea. You're the cop. So, can you?"

Callen laughed. Brian was really cool.

"Why cars?"

Brian propped his head on his hand and looked at Callen, "Stealing or driving?"

"Stealing."

"To be honest: no idea. I won the money for the driver's license at a race. My mother didn't complain, when I brought money home. Eventually she got a new guy. And then it was even better to have money in the house. Therefore I thought I'd steal some cars. Unfortunately I got caught."

"And then changing sides for the police?"

Brian kept silent. He looked out of the window again. Callen thought he wouldn't get an answer. Then there was Brian's voice, "I didn't want to go back to prison ever again. And I thought it would be safer on the other side."

Callen didn't say anything thereto. Everyone in the field of prosecution eventually realized that it wasn't safe on any side. Especially not if you're investigating undercover.

They drove to a diner. Before Callen got out Brian asked, "That's it? More you don't want to know?"

Callen looked at him, "We've got some more time. I can still ask the other questions."

Brian just nodded and got out.

Callen looked around. There weren't any suspicious people near them- He only saw Kensi's car. While they entered the diner, he noticed how Brian checked the surroundings. Once they were in the diner, he looked out for escape routes, too.

Callen asked himself whether that was a remnant of his cop training or paranoia, caused by two years on the run. In these premises it was hard to assess Brian. He seemed to hold his cards close to his chest. Like Callen himself. But it appeared as if there was another burden on Brian's shoulders. And Callen wondered, whether there occurred another thing in L.A. Something that wasn't in the files.

Or did he behave that oddly because he was gay? Brian was obviously interested in him. And Callen was dying to use this interest. But as soon as the case was closed, he probably wouldn't see Brian again.

Callen didn't have any problems with that. He'd had many affairs during his undercover stints. Only he was sure Brian couldn't bear a one-night-stand. In L.A. he was set on Mia Toretto and Brian's bosses assumed, that the operation failed because of that. Callen rather presumed, that Brian had had feelings for Dominic Toretto.

It creeped Callen out that Brian invested too much feelings. Because then it wasn't a game anymore. And Callen didn't want to hurt the blonde unnecessarily.

Therefore he resolved reluctantly to keep his hands off Brian.

Brian before him went purposefully to a table in the back area, surrounded by two walls. Kensi already had a cup of coffee before her. She smiled at them both. She was to be envied, because there wasn't a trace of tiredness in her face. Considering she shouldn't have gotten any sleep, as well.

"Morning, Callen, Mr. O'Conner."

Brian sat down opposite her, his back to the wall, "Morning."

"Nice to finally meet you."

Brian lifted a brow, "You could've just come up to me after the races."

"You saw me?"

"You're not exactly inconspicuous at it."

"A cop notices another cop, right?"

Brian shrugged his shoulders.

Callen sighed and sat down next to Brian. He grabbed the menu, "Is there something new?"

"Verone will be holding the interview tomorrow. I had to place a package in his Ferrari in the lot at I-95. The drivers have to bring it him. The winner gets the job."

"That doesn't sound especially difficult," said Callen.

"It wouldn't be, if it was a night job," Brian tossed in "but in the middle of the day there's the normal traffic to consider. On the I-95 there are many truckers on the road. Furthermore this is a race. You have to be fast and react well. This isn't a cordoned-off route. Can you circuit obstacles during high speed?"

Callen nodded, "This I can manage. And should it become tight, we've got back up."

Callen noticed, that Kensi bit her lip. He looked questioningly at her, but she just pointed at Brian with her eyes. Callen nodded slightly. They'd talk later.

Before one of the three could say a word, a waitress came up to them and took their orders. After she brought the meals, Brian asked, "So how did you imagine this will go? Will we be observed through trackers the whole time?"

"In both cars are GPS trackers. We will wear ear wigs, that'll have a connection to the OSP center, during the drive. A colleague in the center got access to the traffic cams through Caleidoscope."

"Big Brother sends its love," murmured Brian, "and what when we won't get accepted as Verone's drivers."

"No trust in your driving skills?"

"I just wanted to know, to how many years in jail I'll have to adjust to."

"If everything goes well, none," said Kensi, "and I'm sure you both can manage it."

Brian shrugged his shoulders, then he gazed at Callen, "May I step out? I won't need long. Then you can discuss whatever I shouldn't be present at."

Callen stood up and allowed him to pass.

"He's quite smart," Kensi looked after him, "and he's quite cute. It's the first time I see him close up."

Callen followed her gaze. A pretty butt disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"Callen!"

Startled Callen looked at Kensi, "What?"

"You goggled his butt!" Kensi was less disgusted, but more elated, "You totally stared at his ass!"

"I didn't," objected Callen half-heartedly. But he knew it wasn't convincing. He didn't need Kensi's incredulous look to know that.

"You stared! But I understand that. He's really pretty."

Callen changed the topic, "What did you want to talk about, Kensi? He won't be forever on the john."

She snorted, "Thank you for that image. But seriously: Verone wanted O'Conner from the beginning as driver. When he assigned the search to me, he insisted on him. And I don't think it's just work-related. Every time O'Conner doesn't take part in the races, Verone disappears quickly. And lately he called increasingly young, blond men to the VIP lounge."

Curiously Callen leaned forward, "Verone likes men?"

"He likes young, blond men."

"Why didn't he hire Br-O'Conner not directly?"

Shoot, Kensi's brows twitched. She caught his slip.

"Maybe he didn't get his hold on him. O'Conner was a cop on the run. He knows what ex-cops awaits in prison. He would've thought that a big number like Verone is watched by the police. Is that paranoia or survival instinct?"

Callen shrugged his shoulders, "Both? When should we gather at Verone's?"

"Tomorrow sharp twelve. The address is on your cell. I have to go, soon. Verone wants me now as an assistant and I don't want to make him wary."

"Very good. O'Conner and I'll drive to the safe house and get the cars from Sam."

"Oh, I'm anxious to know how they look!" Kensi sounded like a teen-girl at a boy group concert.

"You like fast cars?"

Callen and Kensi flinched and grabbed for their hidden weapons.

"Don't shoot me!" Brian said drily. He let himself fall next to Callen, entirely unfazed by the sigs that were aimed at him. He pulled his omelet up to him and took a sip of his coffee.

"Enough time to talk about me or should I go smoke one?"

Callen and Kensi put their weapons away.

"Everything's alright," Callen uttered, "as soon as we're ready, we fetch the cars and drive to your mate."

"Then think of a nice story, how you suddenly know me. Tej is out of sorts with strangers."

"Why? Does he sell auto parts illegally?" asked Kensi.

"Why should I tell you?"

Kensi looked meaningfully at Callen and stood up, "I'll go back to work. See you tomorrow!"

Callen raised his hand and Brian ignored her entirely. He took the last bite, "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Mercifully they got the meeting with Callen's partner quickly over with and as soon as Brian sat back behind the wheel, he felt alert. Here he was in his element and knew the ropes. And he was on his way to a friend. He wondered how the agent would react to that. Whether he would really fit into the scene. It would have been easier, if Callen had been black.

However Brian certainly didn't want to work with Callen's partner. This guy towered over Brian by a good head. And there was something distinctly military in his behavior. His hands could surely throttle him. This guy, Sam, kind of reminded him of Dom. Only quieter and more menacing. (And Brian didn't even know that someone could be quieter and more menacing than Dom.)

And how that guy had stared at him. God, he hated these looks. This mistrust, this condemnation. For four years he had to suffer them from his colleagues.

But the Evo compensated for that greatly.

Brian speed up. The houses dashed past him. He already expected to get into trouble for that at Tej's. He certainly heeded the traffic regulations.

Brian looked into the rearview mirror. This guy just drove over a red light. And he caught up. Not bad. Not a mama's boy after all.

Unerringly Brian led them to Tej's abode.

There was no one in the garage and loud music banged around them, therefore Tej partied at the pool. That would explain the many cars in front of the garage. Brian and Callen placed their cars near them. Brian could tell that Callen was impressed by the cars, which stood around. One could only see a bigger range at the races.

"Hey, dude!" exclaimed Callen and pointed at a pick-up, "Is that a design by Louis Vuitton?"

Puzzled Brian looked at him, "This one belongs to Angela and Sarah."

"I meant the fashion designer."

Brian furrowed his brow. Did Callen speak another language?

"I have no idea, who designed it. Maybe Suki, she does that for a small obolus. She's good."

Callen opened his mouth, looked at the truck and shook his head, "Forget it."

Irritated Brian positioned himself directly before him, "What's your problem?"

Callen waved a hand, "Not important. I'll explain later."

Confused Brian frowned. However as this didn't concern the case, he let the topic go. He turned around.

Callen looked curiously around, "Is this garage any good?"

Doubtfully Brian looked at Callen. As if he'd use a garage, that was less than good! And Tej was one of the best.

"Tej's garage is ridiculous," he explained, "Snap-on tools. All these lifts are brand new. They're only a couple of months old."

"Okay," Callen's eyes followed Brian's hand, "so this garage is good."

"You hardly find a better one in Miami. And Tej can provide every part for your car in record time. And not too expensive."

"Is that legal?"

Brian stopped. Stonily he glanced at Callen. And in this moment he ignored the deep blue eyes.

"If you pretend to be a street racer, then don't ask such questions. If you're out of your depth, then you'll zip it! I have no desire to get a bullet in my back, just because you screw up. Verone's dangerous and I thought you knew that."

Brian moved on. Irritated he said, "And I thought they'd give me someone with experience."

"Oh, believe me," with a dart Callen was beside him, "I've got experience. I did operations, I'd have to kill you if I tell you about them."

"Then keep your mouth shut."

Callen snorted. He appeared slightly amused. Arrogant ass!

"And I thought if I have questions, I'll turn to you. So that we don't get busted."

Brian looked to him, "Whatever. But if you think you'll dig up dirt on my friends-"

"Listen, Brian," Callen grabbed his arm. Brian couldn't suppress the goose bumps and quickly he broke away from the grip.

Callen looked at him. Serious and entirely honest.

"I don't care to send your friends to prison. I only care for Verone. And everything I'll see here, doesn't concern me. I won't even mention it in my report. Just for this thing to work, I'll have to know everything. How such a thing proceeds, too. Therefore I ask. And only because of that."

Brian nodded. He remained silent for a moment, before he answered, "Tej has some special contacts, which can provide auto parts fast and cheap. Maybe it isn't legal every time, but he doesn't deal with them."

"That's all I wanted to know."

Brian led them to the lifts.

He spotted Jimmy, so the garage wasn't entirely unstaffed.

"Hey yo, Jimmy!" he shouted, "What's up, man?"

"What's up, Bullitt?"

They greeted each other with a clasp of hands. Brian pointed at Callen, "That's Gary right there."

Callen nodded at Jimmy in greeting.

"Do me a favor: when you get a second, I want you to check out the Evo and Spyder and make sure everything is compensated and which parts we'll need."

Impressed Jimmy looked up at him, "Evo? Where'd you get an Evo from?"

Brian just smiled charmingly, "It's a long story."

And Jimmy knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't get more, "I got you, man."

"Thanks, Jimmy!"

Brian went to Callen and led him to the back part of the lot.

"There's everything okay with the cars," remarked Callen.

"Yes, but for the race we'll need some things. NOS and so on. And I don't know how the previous owner treated these babies. Maybe there's something to do. And Jimmy's totally reliable."

"I thought, you're tuning your cars yourself?"

"I do. Just two cars all at once till tomorrow is too much. God!" moaned Brian, "I'd rather drive my Skyline. Already an idea when I get it back?"

Callen smiled amused at him. Gradually Brian couldn't say whether that drove him up the wall or to relish it. Probably each of both.

"At the latest after the case is closed. Promise."

Brian nodded. In his head he already went over the list of spare parts for his baby. Maybe he could keep the Evo for at least one or two races. He needed money to repair his Skyline.

"You know," Callen said suddenly, "you'd get on well with Sam. He tinkers with his car, too."

"What car?" what would a navy SEAL drive? Pick-up? SUV?

"A Dodge Challenger SRT-8."

Inevitably Dom appeared before Brian's eyes and he thought wistfully of days past. He smiled, "American muscle."

Callen laughed, "Sam calls her Charlene."

"Nice name for a car."

"What's your car called?"

Confused Brian looked at Callen, "I don't give my cars names."

"But you call them baby."

"Because they are my babies."

"But you don't give them names."

"They're called Supra or Skyline or Evo. That's enough for a name."

"That's the name of the model."

"That's a sufficient name."

"Sam will give your car a name."

"Why?"

"He gives all cars names."

"No one gives my babies names!" muttered Brian and trudged ahead. Just the notion! Callen behind him laughed.

They went under the passage through to the water. Surprised Callen stopped, "Look at all this potential out here!"

Brian gazed at Callen while he watched the girls in the bikinis and at the water. Brian felt uneasy and he told himself for the hundredth time, that he shouldn't be that disappointed. They just worked for the case together, after that each one would go their own ways. Brian would've a clean slate again. Then he could still enter the fray and meet a nice man. One, who had a decent job, abided the law. With whom he could live the dream of the white picket fence and 2.5 children plus dog.

Too bad, that Brian was more into action. And into the bad boy-image, the mysteriousness. And regardless of how much bad experiences he had, he simply didn't learn from them. He'd imagined it to be so easy, when he was released from prison. He thought he could change everything when he just went to the police. Opened a new chapter in his life.

And then the thing with Rome happened. Rome, who put the blame on him for his arrest, although Brian hadn't been aware of it. Rome, who he knew since kindergarten and who had been his best friend. Rome, who fought off every effort to get in touch.

After that the thing with Dom, that ended in a mess. And somehow Brian got the feeling that it wouldn't get better.

Tired Brian rubbed his eyes. He just needed sleep. After a nap everything would look better.

Callen still stared around himself and Brian knew, that had nothing to with checking the location. Therefore he led them directly to the pool edge.

Tej just rooted for a Jet Ski driver. If Tej was good at something, it was organizing bets. Beside him sat Suki in a pretty bikini, fully concentrated on her drawing pad.

The crowd around them cheered and whooped.

Brian placed himself beside Suki and Tej, "Hey, Tej Parker? This is Gary Hammond."

They greeted each other with a fist bump, then Tej attended to the race again. In the meantime Brian taught Callen a little about the race scene, as Callen had asked him to, "Basically, he's the man to know on Miami. He's got his fingers in absolutely everything. It's just the way it is."

Then he leant down to his friend, "What's going on, Suki?"

They hugged and gave each other kisses on the cheeks. Brian was the only man in Miami Suki greeted that way. And she was the only one on Miami, who knew that he was gay.

"What's up, baby?"

"How you doing?"

"Good."

Brian stared at the drawing. Looked like a green dragon. Awesome design.

"What's this? What's the latest?"

Maybe he should hire her for as a designer for his Skyline. He'd toyed many a time with this thought.

"It's a work in progress," she repelled. But even Callen seemed impressed, "That's some artistic shit. You got talent."

"She's great," said Brian proudly, "she's the best."

Stonily he stared at Callen. And Callen understood, that he shouldn't start a fight with Suki. Should Brian's girl be hurt, no charm and handsomeness would Callen help. Callen nodded.

The race finished and of course Tej won. Swiftly he collected his winnings.

"That's how they do it out here?" asked Callen. He sounded honestly impressed.

"Every day."

Brian grinned broadly. He held a hand over his eyes to see better, "You thinking about changing the career?"

Callen's corner of his mouth twitched, "Don't temp me."

Brian wanted to reply something flirty, but just in this moment a busty blonde went past and Callen checked her out. Brian bit his lip and waved Tej nearer. Just concentrate on the job.

Tej looked expectant at him.

"Check it out. He'll be in town for a while. Is there any way he can use the cot?"

Tej looked at the house boat and Brian feared the worst.

"What's wrong with your place?"

Callen followed Tej's gaze. Then he looked at Brian, "You're living in a house boat? Cool."

"Then he can sleep at yours, Bullitt."

Brian wanted to counter something. It wasn't a good idea to live with such a handsome guy in the smallest places. And there was only one bed. King-size. But it was only _one_ bed.

"I have no objections," Callen chimed in, "I wanted to live on a house boat for forever."

"Well then, everything's said," Tej reached for his megaphone, "you split the rent. There's no raise. Show him around. I'll be up there in a minute."

After that Tej was busy again with the next race. Brian starred incredulous after him. How could his friend do this to him? He should've told Tej that he was gay. Although… Both, Tej and Suki, pressured him into dating.

Sighing Brian rubbed his face.

He led Callen to the house boat. Brian didn't wait for his roommate, but entered the biggest room.

"We have to get hold on a second bed. Kitchen and bathroom are over there. Put your things where space permits, later."

"One bed is perfect enough," said Callen. He inspected the kitchen, "and it is big enough. We both got enough space."

Bewildered Brian stared at him. Did Callen toy with him? He should have realized that Brian liked him. Or Brian told him. And more than once Callen did insinuations himself. Did Brian misinterpret every sign? He was so long out of the dating scene, maybe communication didn't work for him anymore.

"What's up?" asked Callen, "Do _you_ have any problems with it? Who would've thought it?"

"Oh, and what does that mean?" Brian crossed his arms before his chest. He felt cornered. It didn't please him that Callen seemed to know his secrets. This guy drove him up the wall. And now the guy stood before him and grinned charmingly.

"I know that you're gay."

Wow, that was plainspoken. Brian didn't expect it that directly. More an awkward beating around the bush. And he couldn't tell impulsively whether he liked Callen's straightforwardness. At least the man was honest.

"It was that obvious, hm?" Brian could hardly look into Callen's eyes. But he forced himself to do it. He wanted to notice every suspicious sign immediately. Brian wouldn't fall for dishonest kind words again.

"Actually no. It was hard to tell during the race, too. But, well, earlier you didn't check out one of the girls. And Bilkins told me."

"Ah," nervously Brian run his fingers through his hair, "and that's not disturbing you? To share your bed with a gay?"

"Should it? I rate you as a decent person. And if I feel threated", Callen's eyes glinted ominously, "I know many techniques to get you off my back."

Brian gulped, "Well. Nice that we settled this."

Callen nodded, "Are we going to your buddy Tej?"

"Yes, let's go, look, what Jimmy found out."

It seemed to Brian like an escape, but he hoped Callen didn't see it that way. In any case he could say good bye to restful sleep.

Callen doubted whether it had been that good to address that topic with Brian. Maybe he should've done a more subtle approach. However he'd just wanted to take the fear of him from Brian. But it didn't work. That had to be because Callen aimed at _not_ flirting with Brian. That however appeared to be more difficult than it should be. He almost did it automatically.

And then Kensi's words bustled about in his head. He was unsure whether he should tell Brian of Verone's apparent interest in him. He himself would've wanted to know it in any case, but Callen couldn't judge his collaboration with Brian yet. On no account did he to push Brian into Verone's arms.

No, Callen decided to do it like every time. Wait and observe. After the meeting with Verone he'd decide how to approach further proceedings. After that he could still seek talks with Brian.

Brian seemed to have recovered himself. Anyhow he went without nervous signs to Jimmy, who stood before the opened hood of the Evo.

"So, Jimmy. You ever seen anything like this before?"

"No," and now Jimmy conveyed a worried impression, "both of them are wired like I've never seen before."

Damn! If Brian's friends snooped to deep, there won't be a happy ending.

Callen searched Brian's eyes. Before Brian could react, Tej and Suki came to them. Tej asked him directly, "Tell me something, man. Do I even want to know where the Skyline is, dawg? Or where the hell you got these rides from?"

"They're hot," Suki was really delighted. Had Callen known earlier how easy it was to pick up chicks with cool cars!

"Yeah, they hot," Jimmy's sarcasm was cut, "wired so hot, anyone tracking this things knows if you war your seat belt."

Everyone looked at Brian.

"Shall I look after it?" asked Jimmy.

Brian negated, "The GPS are intentional in them. Just apply the regular. Can your crew manage it till tomorrow morning, Tej?"

"Course, man. Count on it."

"I'll join in," offered Suki, "you never let me tinker with your Skyline!"

"Then have fun, kids," Brian smiled at them, "I'll hit the sack for a while and will help afterward."

Brian darted a meaningful glance at Callen and he understood. He took his bag out of the Spyder and followed Brian to the house boat. After arriving in the main room, Brian let himself with a deep sigh fall on the bed. He shuffled off his shoes.

"Totally forgot that there were transmitters in there, otherwise I'd never let Jimmy look."

"Will they spy on you?"

"Tej and his crew aren't stupid. None of the street racers has a clean slate. And somebody suddenly appearing out of thin air, got no job and sleeping on a boat, even less. As long as we don't endanger them, they'll let us be."

"What will you do as soon as your slate is clean again? Continuing racing?"

Brian stared at the floor, "The races helped me through many a hard hour. I can't imagine it without any fast cars. No idea what I should do. Maybe look for a job. Would be sensible."

"What did you want to be as a grown up?"

Brian ran his finger through his hair and slouched his shoulders, "I just wanted to be out of Barstow. And never go back."

Callen sat beside Brian. He almost missed the wince.

"I know how that is. When you have no idea how to begin the world. I grew up in 37 foster families. And my only goal, when I became an adult, was to get out and to carry my life in my hands."

Brian snorted, "Building a relationship to get a better hold on information. I never had the feeling that I'd get much success with this interrogation technique. If you want to know something, you'll have to simply ask. Either I answer or not."

Callen hesitated. He didn't build the relationship enough to ask intimate question.

"What did happen in L.A. back then?"

"Ask me that again when we saved each other's lives."

Callen frowned.

"When you have no objections, I really want to lay down. Wake me up in three hours."

Brian let himself fall on his back and closed his eyes.

Callen stood up. He couldn't help with the cars and Brian needed rest. Maybe it was time for a coffee with Sam. Sam was a good listener and adviser.

Fortunately for Callen Sam wasn't busy and fancied a coffee. Therefore they sat down by the beach and looked at the ocean. Together they watched four women playing volley ball.

"So, G. What's up?"

"Should there be something up?"

"You're in the middle of an undercover operation and want to talk to me."

"I want to keep you posted."

"You can do that via cell. G., without reason you'd never want to talk to me. You've got a problem. And since you didn't come out with it yet, I think it doesn't concern the case."

"It concerns the case," Callen surrendered, "Kensi says Verone casts an eye on O'Conner."

"He wants good drivers and O'Conner made a name for himself. That was clear to us before."

"He wants to become better acquainted with him," Callen jiggled his brows. Laughter erupted from Sam, "So Kensi's the wrong type for a honey trap. Had we but known, we could've send in O'Conner. What does he think about it?"

"He doesn't know yet. I wanted to bide the meeting with Verone, before I tell him. So that he doesn't turn the tables, hooks Verone and elopes."

"He can still do that after meeting Verone."

"I know," Callen rubbed his neck, "so I have to be attentive."

Sam kept silence for a long while. Callen became unsettled. When Sam didn't say something for that long it was a big topic. And it was a topic where Sam wasn't sure how Callen would take it.

"What do you want to tell me, big guy?"

"Don't take offense at this, G. But I don't think this is just about the case. Did you cast an eye on O'Conner yourself?"

Callen's heart froze. He didn't dare to move. In fast motion he went through his memories of the past two years. Did he mention something towards Sam? Did he send signals unknowingly?

Besides the cold fear spread through his body. An emotion he didn't feel often. Even while facing the most dangerous terrorist, because then he trusted his training and skills. But both would hardly help him now.

Callen persuaded himself that he needn't to fear. It was his life, which he could mold how he wanted to. Sam was his partner, his friend. They could confide to each other. And Sam had never shown any sign of homophobia. Never during an undercover operation or when they interrogated suspects. He always dealt with it casually.

Otherwise Callen knew how some people were tolerant towards homosexuals, provided it didn't concern their immediate circle of friend or family. And Callen didn't know how much influence the SEAL training and mentality of _Don't ask, don't tell_ had on Sam.

"What do you want to say?" he uttered after some time.

Sam wrapped his arm around Callen's shoulders. A gesture, that was familiar. And that gave Callen security.

"G, I'm not blind. I did see you check out one or another man. And sometimes you flirted with male witnesses. And I don't have to tell you that we, when it was necessary, posed as a couple."

"You say it, Sam. When it was necessary. It was your job-"

"My job is to have your back. To save your damn life, after you committed some stupidity. That's my job as colleague and partner. My job as friend is to stand by you, G, regardless what you're doing or decide. And if you want to live with another man, then do it. When you want to marry a man, I'll be your best man. And when you want to raise children with a man, I'll be the cool uncle."

"But you were a SEAL. You-"

"G!" Sam looked into his eyes and didn't allow Callen to turn away, "I'm friends with a SEAL, who saved my life two times in Afghanistan. And later on he had his own team. He did things for which he should've been honored with the Medal of Honor. He didn't get it because his superiors learned that he's gay. They threw him out of the corps. Just for that."

"And you're still friends with him?"

"Just because I was with the military and am Muslim doesn't mean I can't be tolerant. And I support the repeal of _Don't ask, don't tell_."

Callen had no words. He took a deep breath. Hesitatingly he put his hand on Sam's shoulder. His heart did a relieved skipper, when his friend didn't flinch, but still looked at him seriously.

"Thank you, Sam. I wouldn't have known how to tell you."

"G, when you don't plan to hurt my family, I'll stand by you every time. And I'm your friend. You can tell me whatever you want."

Callen nodded. He was glad that their relationship didn't change. But the topic became more and more emotional. That he didn't like.

"I really have to tell you something, Sam," his voice was a little breathy. Alerted Sam looked at him, "What's up?"

"You really smell like baby powder."

Flabbergasted Sam looked at him. Then he erupted into laughter. It was so severe that his whole body shook. Callen grinned satisfied.

"Man, G!" Sam rubbed his eyes, "You get me every time. But I didn't forget our topic: do you have the hots for O'Conner?"

"Maybe a little. But I don't want to begin something. As soon as the case is closed, we disappear back to L.A."

"When the case is closed, O'Conner has a clean slate again. He could go back to L.A. The LAPD won't take him back, but he could look for another job. If he wants to."

Callen rubbed his face and scratched his neck, "I don't know. I like to separate professional and private life. It's not good to mix both."

"You know, G. I don't believe that that's your problem."

"Who are you? Nate?"

"Do as you think. But I think if the attraction is both ways you should at least try."

"We'll see."

Callen still believed it a bad idea to get himself into a relationship during an operation when it didn't serve the job. But it did him unbelievable good to know that Sam was on his side. It felt good. And he'd almost forgotten how that was.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian was located in the middle of nowhere at the interstate. Before him lay Vince, who fought for his life. Besides him crouched Dom. Brian held the phone in his hand.

"This is Officer Brian O'Conner. I'm off-duty. I need a life flight on the way."

Brian spoke relentlessly. He passed through their position, Vince's condition. Incidentally he gave instructions to Dom and Mia, so Vince didn't bleed to death. And during the whole time Dom became bigger and bigger. He grew with fury. It didn't take long until he towered over Brian and threw a dark shadow on him. His was more and more taut with anger.

Brian shrank in on himself. The fear and guilt in him grew. He got terribly sick. His heart raced. He breathed rapidly. His gaze alternated constantly between Vince and Dom. And every time he looked at Dom, he had grown again. And one could see that he almost couldn't hold in his fury.

As soon as Vince was safely put away in the helicopter, Brian's last hour would come. This time Dom didn't need a wrench, he'd throttle Brian with his bare hands. And Brian more than deserved it. He betrayed them all. He was to blame, when the team, the family, was ripped apart.

The helicopter landed and Brian helped the paramedics to tuck Vince safely away. He closed the door. Then he turned around. Mia was still standing on the field, but his look focused on Dom. Dom, who was such a big man. Dom with his smile and his charm. Who had shown him what a real family was - what he'd believed to have lost. Dom, who never let his friends down. Dom, to whom Brian lost his heart to.

Dom, who drove away with Leon, Letty and Mia. And left Brian behind alone.

Brian blinked, so that his eyes didn't well up. After the third wink he stared at a grey ceiling. For a moment he was confused, like every time after this dream. But then it came into his head, that he was on Tej's houseboat. And that tomorrow was an important day for him.

Brian looked at his watch. He slept for less than an hour. And although he felt absolutely whacked, he got up. He knew that he wouldn't get to sleep anymore. So he decided to look after both cars. A little timbering did provide him distraction in the past.

When he got to the garage, Tej's team was in the middle of the work.

"Hey, Bullitt," greeted Tej, "you don't look much rested. Do you want to put your head down again?"

"No, man. I can still sleep in the evening. How's it going? Do you need help?"

"Don't worry, Brian," Suki crawled out from under the Evo, "it's not that much. We can manage it. In two, three hours we're finished, then you can look them over."

"I could help you."

"Brian," Tej rubbed his hand with a towel and patted Brian on the shoulder, "you do enough for us. And you work here without pay. Why don't you allow yourself a little free time? I know you're caught up in something. I won't ask. But I know, that you need time for yourself. Take a rest, go surfing. And let us do our work. And when your friend comes, we'll tell him where to find you. Okay?"

Brian nodded, "Thanks, man."

And then he smiled brightly. Surfing sounded nice. And the beach wasn't five hundred meters from here. Grinning he bolted back towards the houseboat, fetched his board and set off.

The beach wasn't overly filled. In large parts some people sat on their towels or played volley ball. Only some risked the waves. A few Brian knew by sight or short talks. Brian nodded at them, then he sprinted into the waves.

As soon as he stood on the board and sensed the water over him, he felt good. Brian's head cleared. He enjoyed this feeling. Not thinking. All worries remained at the beach.

The waves smashed over him. Brian surfaced again and began anew. Surfing had its own attraction to Brian. It wasn't linked to as much adrenalin as street racing, but it lasted longer. And he was by himself. Without competition. Surfing was meditation for him.

After a while the waves receded, but Brian didn't feel like leaving the water. So he sat on the board and let himself float on the water. His thoughts were muddled, but it wasn't as wild as before. The images gradually sorted themselves before his eyes.

He remembered known faces. Rome, his best friend. Who was game for anything, especially cars. The ominous day, when Rome got arrested and put the blame on Brian. Although would've done everything to warn his friend, had he known beforehand.

And then juvie. The men he'd met there.

Pensively Brian played with his bracelet. He'd not taken it off since then. This present. Two ribbons plaited as one.

It was sunset now and the air become cool. Pleasant goose bumps crept over Brian's skin.

It was time to go back. After all he couldn't leave the kids alone forever. A smile sneaked onto his face. Here in Miami Tej's team was almost a family like Dom's team in L.A.

Brian wondered how they were doing. Dom'd surely defected to Mexiko. Was he still together with Letty? Certainly. The both were made for eternity. And Brian was glad, that Dom and Letty never found out that he was gay.

Mia surely still lived in Echo Park. Or did she move away? How was she after she was separated from Dom and the others? Maybe she dated again. Hopefully she'd find someone better than Brian. Someone, who didn't use her and lied to her.

Was Vince alright?

Brian run his fingers through his hair. Then he glided into the water and swam with the board to the beach. Slowly he went ashore, the board jammed under his arm. By his stuff stood Callen, the hands in his pockets.

Brian swallowed. Tingling spread through his stomach. He didn't forget Callen, but suppressed the thought of him. And he was glad that Callen wasn't the one on whom water dripped off. Nothing would have been more embarrassing than Brian's lustful gaze. God, did his face flush again? Please no!

Callen bent down and picked Brian's towel up. With a smile he held it out to Brian. Brian loosened the board from his ankle, then he took the towel and hastily toweled himself down.

"How did you find me?"

Brian rubbed through his hair. When he didn't hear something for a while he took the towel down and looked at Callen. Who stared with an open mouth at Brian's chest. Confused Brian looked down at himself, but he didn't see anything embarrassing. Nevertheless he held the towel in front of his chest. Brian cleared his throat.

Callen blinked and looked up, "Huh?"

"How did you find me?"

"Oh, I drove back after three hours and you were gone. So I asked your friend Tej. He said you're most like to find here."

"Ah," Brian packed together his stuff, "you thought I'd fled."

"No. I just have no idea, what I should tell your friend. Suki suggested that I should look over the cars and what I'd have to say. But I haven't got a clue about engines and street races."

Callen laughed and Brian's head went up. It was an honest laugh.

"To be honest I just always get flashed. Hetty, my boss, threatened me to send me back to driving school, if I get another ticket."

Brian smiled, "The trick is to never get caught. During street races drive principally without or with a wrong license part. Evade the police or keep within the speed limit, so you won't get noticed."

Callen lifted a brow and Brian wondered whether he said something wrong. But Callen rather looked admiringly at him.

"You know your shit. I think I now understand why you were chosen in L.A."

"How shall I put it? Cars are my life."

Callen laughed. He threw an arm around Brian, "What about we drive to Tej and look over the cars?"

Brian played with the towel in his hand and stared at the ground, "Okay. Then we could go for a spin. I have to see how you're driving. Speed alone isn't sufficient for jobs like these."

Callen laughed again. And he still didn't break away from Brian. His arm lay warm around Brain's shoulders and a pleasant scent reached Brian's nostrils.

To Brian Callen made a more relaxed impression than hours before. And he looked for more body contact. Could one chalk it up as flirting? And what happened during these hours that changed Callen so much?

"You won't send me over a bridge or under a truck, right?" now there resonated a faint unease in Callen's voice.

Brian lifted a brow, "You're kidding, right? You're not shrinking back before that? That's standard for every street racer."

Surprised Callen looked at him. Brian felt elation and he suppressed a grin.

"During the recent race somebody swung out beforehand. And one lost control after the jump. I heard Tej only does something like that when you're one of the drivers."

Deadpan Brian looked at him. Callen stared back. His face, too, betrayed nothing, but Brian recognized in his eyes that it worked in Callen. It didn't take long and Callen's eyes flashed. "You're shitting me."

Brian folded the towel, "If you say so."

Callen laughed. Gradually Brian became accustomed to this sound. And to the sight. He looked up shortly. Callen stared grinning down at him.

Hastily Brian stowed away his towel in his rucksack. Then he threw on his shirt, slipped into his pants and Converse and took the surfboard under his arm. He went to the houseboat. Callen closed up to him.

"Do you surf often?"

"When I want to clear my head. A race only helps providing a short adrenalin rush, but on the water you're really free."

"That's why you stayed in Miami?"

"I think so. I drove for a while through the states. Earned money with races on the move. And then I bought my baby. Found it at a second-hand car dealer's. It was very dusty."

"Up to now I only met one man that loves his car that much."

"The guy, who gives his cars names?"

"Sam, yes. You should talk to each other, when everything is over. He surely wants to look at your car. Maybe he'll help with the repair."

Brian's flew around to Callen. He stopped dead and looked hard at him, "Forget it! Not even Tej and Suki are allowed to touch this car."

Deprecating he lifted his hands, "Never mind, never mind.

But he surely can look at the car?"

"It's a car to look at."

Silence spread between them. They reached the houseboat and Brian leant the board against the boat wall. By now it was early evening. They didn't have that much time till the night.

Suki lay on a cot and eagerly drew again. Tej tinkered with an Honda. No car that Brian knew. Seemed to be none of the street racers.

"Hey, Tej, man. I heard the cars are ready."

"Hey, Brian," Tej wiped his hands on a rag, "your cars are tiptop. Save for the GPS of course. But we build in two NOS tanks in both car. On the backseat, as you asked."

"Thanks man. You lot are great."

It was almost a little embarrassing for Brian how excited he jumped to the Evo, but it was a super car. And he was rejoiced about testing this baby. Impatiently he lifted the hood, afterwards he crawled under the car.

"Do you do this with every car?" asked Callen. He leant on the passenger door.

"With every one that saves my life in case of doubt."

"That's an argument," Callen reached out his hand and helped Brian up. No sooner when he stood halfway upright, he was pulled up against Callen. Brian fell against the man. Surprised he pressed a hand on Callen's chest. His heart was pounding like mad and under his fingers he felt that it was the same with Callen.

Brian looked into Callen's eyes. His thoughts were totally emptied. He hadn't even been this speechless towards Dom. The tingling in his stomach became so strong that Brian thought he'd have to vomit or he'd take off. It was an odd feeling.

Callen's lips moved, but Brian didn't hear anything. Confused he blinked, "What?"

Callen smirked and immediately blood flashed to his face.

"Do we want to test the cars?"

Brian nodded eagerly. He cleared his throat and flipped the hood close.

"Follow me. I know a route where we won't be disturbed. And you'll experience what it means to really drive."

"Who knows. Maybe I can teach you some tricks."

"First you'll have to outrun me!" Brian jumped into the Evo and started. He speed off.

Callen barely had time to jump into the car and follow Brian. The blonde was damn fast. And cheeky! To simply speed off.

Callen accelerated and shifted. He just saw the golden Evo curve around a corner. Callen pedaled. He took pert near the corner, but not as narrow as he'd liked. But he didn't ram a wall, so he took that as success. Him and Brian only separated few meters. Short before touching the Evo, that drove suddenly much faster.

Callen floored the accelerator, to not lose the Evo from sight. Brian pulled off this game till they reached the speedway. Above the building a signed was displayed with labelled _Miami Race Dade Racing Club_.

Before him Brian curbed the speed and drove to the entrance. Callen followed him. After a short talk Brian was waved through and they drove under a high archway. They landed directly at the speedway.

Some sport cars drove laps. Callen couldn't really name the models. He only spotted two cars, that looked like Sam's and a BMW. But Callen didn't have time to look further around, because Brian parked in front of the bleachers and waved to him impatiently.

The blonde disappeared behind a balustrade and came back with orange traffic cones. These he arranged at intervals along the road. It took a while before he came back to Callen.

"Should I drive around the cones?" Callen crossed his arms before his chest. He felt a little insulted. Brian should teach him fast driving and not let him repeat driving school.

" _I_ drive around the cones. _You_ sit besides me and watch. Afterwards you may."

"For real?"

Brian opened wordlessly the passenger door. Sighing Callen yielded up to his fate and got in. He fastened the seat belt. Brian got in besides him.

"I'll drive with NOS, so prepare to be pressed into the seat. When you activate your NOS later, try to keep control over the car. Keep your hands still. Focus on the street and don't let yourself be distracted."

Bran started the car. Swiftly he speed up and no ten seconds later the drove more than 99 mph.

Gracefully he drove around the cones. All the while he used the gears and handbrake. Time and again it was tight. And although the cones weren't able to harm them, Callen gripped more often than he liked the handle of the door.

"Is that good for the tires?" he clenched his jaw. Brian looked with a lifted eye at him, "That's why street racer constantly tinker with their cars. Or they let tinker. In the garage of their trust."

"Okay, good," gradually Callen got nervous. His grip tightened, the other je clenched to a fist.

"Maybe you should look forwards."

Brian stared expressionless at him, while he turn the wheel left and right, "Trust me."

"Maybe if you'd drive straightforward."

"Whatever," Brian kept his eyes glued to him. And Callen didn't dare to look away. This was a battle of wills and he didn't want to look weak. In any case Brian kept the wheel very straight. Until he suddenly broke sharply. Callen's upper body was hurled forwards, but something kept him from hitting the dashboard.

It was Brian's right arm. The left hand lay casually on the wheel.

Callen needed a moment till it was clear to him that they'd stopped. He breathed out and just noticed now that he'd hold his breath.

"Wow," he gasped, "that was impressing."

Brian grinned, "Look back."

Callen turned around and looked through the rear window. Not one of the cones was overturned.

"Now I'm really impressed."

"If you practice, maybe you'll be able to do it, too."

"I'm looking forward to it," adrenalin rushed through his veins. It tingled in his fingers to sit behind the wheel himself, "Let's begin!"

"One step at a time," laughed Brian. His eyes shone and Callen smiled himself. Brian was one of the people who could infect everyone with good mood. His handsomeness helped of course.

"First the NOS," Brian started the car, turned and drove to a white line. Meanwhile the other three cars had disappeared from the speedway. Callen felt freer. No observing eyes. Just them two. With two fast cars. His stomach tingled again. This time for other reasons.

"We'll be driving a lap as fast as we can. On the last meters I'll activate NOS. And after that, you may."

"I can hardly wait!"

Brian started. The drive was fast. Fast than Callen drove till now. He glanced at the speedometer. The needle crawled on the 200, 210 and further. The acceleration kept going. It felt like shortly before a take-off. Then they drove into the last curve. Brian pushed a red button.

Suddenly Callen was pressed into his seat. The Evo didn't take off, but it raced. Callen couldn't see anything but a black dot on the horizon.

"Wohow!" Callen screamed.

Gradually Brian decelerated and stopped. He looked at Callen.

So many endorphins rushed through his body. Now he understood the street racers. And he regretted not discovering street racing during his school time.

Brian's eyes sparkled, his whole body glowed and it was difficult for Callen to not pull Brian against him and kiss him. Or to let wander his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Excited Callen thrummed his fingers on the wheel. Brian had organized a street race for him. Well, Tej had organized the race, but Brian had convinced the man. And he'd promised Callen that the opponents weren't too good. After all he should pose as a street racer toward Verone. And a little good reputation wasn't bad. Of course there wasn't enough time to build a reputation like Brian's. His own name. Although he'd looked forward to it the most. Brian had even two.

But should Verone employ them, the operation shouldn't fail cause of such a little detail. And before Callen had gotten in the car, he'd caught a glimpse of Verone. This evening couldn't get much better. If Brian and he left a good impression now, then the interview midday tomorrow would be a done deal.

Callen looked out. The crowd waited for the last driver. Tej had assured him that the driver would pop up in the next two minutes. Apparently there was an accident on the Dolphin Expressway. Even a racer couldn't do much in such a situation.

Callen scouted the crowd for Verone. But he didn't stand with his bodyguards at the edge of the spectators anymore. Quickly Callen's eyes swept over the faces. But nowhere was a prim Latino with cigar to be found. His gaze wandered to the other half of the people. He saw Tej beside Brian. And not far from them stood Verone.

Verone stared blatantly at Brian. The blonde didn't notice while talking to Tej and Suki.

A car honked and the crowd cheered. The fourth driver did arrive. Here we go! Butterflies multiplied explosively in his stomach. He hadn't been this excited since his first undercover assignment.

Brian broke away from his friends and came to him. He leant down to Callen.

"You don't have to grapple the wheel that hard. It's still a moment till the race."

"Huh?"

Brian nodded at the wheel. Callen followed his gaze. His fingers were clawed tightly around it. Quickly he pulled away his hands. He'd to have done it unconsciously while observing Verone and Brian. And then his train of thought became clear to him. Blood flowed into his face.

"Ahem," he uttered. What should he say to this?

Brian just laughed, "Take it easy. I felt like this at my first race, too. Tej will come shortly and collect the money."

At a blow it came clear to Callen that he had barely hundred dollars in his wallet. They didn't talk about stakes. And now it was too late to contact Hetty.

"How much is it?"

"Just 1,500. You're still unknown and your opponents are lower upper-class. But if you win, you'll think of Tej. I vouched for you."

"Okay. What does lower upper-class mean? Do you have something like weight classes?"

"They're the best of the worst. I did request these three especially from Tej. Thereby your chances to win have risen vastly."

"Thanks. But I would've won against everyone."

Brian lifted a brow, "Four people come to my mind that would easily beat you."

"You're with them?"

"What do you mean?"

Callen looked long at him. Brian's smile made his eyes sparkle. He looked stunningly good in his black shirt and short jeans.

"I mean we should race against each other."

"After the op's over," promised Brian, "and if you win tonight."

Callen grinned. If that wasn't an incentive to give it everything!

Tej came up to them, "I need your stake, Gary."

"Oh, the money," that was embarrassing. And he couldn't bluff it out with his charm. He surely wasn't Tej's type.

"You got the bucks?" impatiently Tej stretched out his open hand. Brian reacted. He produced a bundle of notes and pressed it into Tej's hand. He scrutinized the blonde, "Do you get your share if he wins?"

Brian just grinned. Then he joined Suki.

"Don't you want to wish me luck?" shouted Callen after him.

"You'll make it!"

Tej laughed. Then he stood in front of the four cars.

Callen's gaze got stuck on Brian, that's why he noticed immediately how close Verone stood to him. They were only separated by Suki. It didn't please Callen.

"Okay, you ready?" shouted Tej and Callen focused on driving. Tej checked all. Then he went to the curb and gave the signal, "Go!"

Callen started. He knew how to make a good start. That was one of the things Brian hadn't needed to teach him.

Callen took the lead, but beside him a bright green Supra caught up to him. Callen floored the gas pedal, but the Supra didn't let up on him. They drove into a curve. Callen applied Brian's technique of the tight curve and took the lead again. Behind him the Supra fought to get before him.

Callen didn't let him past, but he became careless on the straight route. The lane was wide. And the Supra immediately use his chance. They were neck and neck. Then he activated the NOS and pulled ahead.

"Damn!" Callen floored the gas pedal hard, but the Supra passed from view on and on.

Callen's fingers crawled around the wheel. He couldn't lose. Not of all things today when Verone was watching. And he didn't want to disappoint Brian. Moreover he didn't want to embarrass the blonde. Because how could you impress a car freak the most? Winning.

Callen drove into the next curve. The Supra driver seemed to have problems with curves. He slid wide out and Callen reduced the distance. Now he was glued to his ass.

It tingled in his fingers to activate NOS, but Brian had hammered it into him to do it just before he lost the sight of the first driver. Or when caught sight of the finish line. So he was patient.

Nevertheless he attempted to come closer to the Supra. Again and again he tried to pass. But every time the Supra drove before his bumpers.

Annoyed Callen thrummed his fingers. He drove close to the tail of the Supra. Occasionally he grazed the car, but the driver didn't give up.

By now Callen saw the finishing line. Did he imagine the blonde hair? Hastily he suppressed the thought. Only the victory counted now. If it didn't drive away.

Fast Callen pivoted to the right and activated the NOS. Immediately he was pressed into the seat. Callen screamed. The adrenalin pumped through his veins.

He grazed the side of the Supra. Now he was ahead. Callen activated the second NOS and passed the Supra. He drove over the finish line and turned a Hollywood-style stop in.

Callen jumped out of the car. The crowd came cheering to him.

Brian pushed through the people and leant on the car, "Not bad, _G_."

Frisson runs through Callen's body. Rarely did he feel so good. He hardly resisted the urge to pull Brian up to him and kiss him. And that scared him a little bit. Before he could indulge his desire, Tej came to him, "Here, man. Your winnings. Don't spend it all right away."

"Thanks," Callen spared himself the trouble to count the money. He had to show trust in Tej. He counted five Benjamins and pressed them onto Tej's hand. The man laughed, "I see Brian taught you something about respect."

"He is a very good friend," Callen put the money into his pockets. Tej lifted a brow and measured him thoughtfully, "A friend, aha."

Callen looked questioningly at him, but Tej waved his hand and called for the next race.

"You were really good."

Callen looked to Brian. The blonde smiled at him, "In any case better than my first time in L.A."

"Against Toretto?"

Brian nodded and looked at the floor. He smiled melancholy and Callen didn't want the mood between them dropped.

"And your first race ever?"

"I won and crashed my car against a wall. I'd lost control on last few feet."

Callen laughed, "You're kidding!"

"No. God, that was so embarrassing. But in my defense I was only fifteen."

Callen leant forward. Their faces almost touched, "You know, I'm a cop?"

"Then arrest me."

Callen grabbed for Brian's hand. It was warm. He stroked the pulse. Brian gasped for air.

"I already saw you in cuffs," Callen leant toward Brian's ear, "should I have taken advantage?"

Brian gulped.

Callen licked his lips. He didn't exactly know how to proceed. Brian seemingly, too. He avoided Callen's gaze and stared at the street.

"Hey guys, don't stand here all night!" Suki pushed through the crowd to join them, "The next race's starting in some minutes. Come on, follow me!"

Callen cleared his throat and Brian rubbed his hair.

"Don't take offense, babe," said Brian, "but I'm tired. I want to hit the hay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Course, Bullitt," she kissed his cheek, then winked at Brian, "Have fun!"

"That's not- we have- forget it!" Callen didn't even understand himself. And what image did he present to the others?

"Of course!" she laughed and bolted.

Sheepishly Callen looked at Brian, "I think I'll watch the other race and come later."

He needed time to think. Probably he wouldn't even watch the race but drive to the beach. Water helped him think. It reminded him of his childhood. He couldn't remember his family, but he knew that they had come to the beach often. And that gave him safety. And he had to prepare for the night he'd spend together with Brian in one bed.

"Till later," said Brian hastily and went to his car. It seemed a little like a flight, but Callen couldn't resent him for that.

He got into the Spyder and drove in the opposite direction.

Carter took a pull on his cigar and breathed out annoyed. He'd almost managed to stand beside Brian. Only the little race bunny separated him from the blonde, but she didn't leave his side. Even worse: she linked arms with him. And she run her fingers through his soft locks.

What drove her into doing touching _his_ possession?

Carter threw the cigar on the floor and scrunched it frustrated. He was on the brink to push himself between the girl and Brian when the blonde broke away. He went directly to a purple Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder. In the car sat a man around Carter's age. His hair was cropped short, but appeared to be light brown or blonde. He had a five o'clock shadow and didn't look too bad when he smiled. And at the moment he smiled at Brian.

Carter whipped his cell and photographed the flashy dude. Then he sent the photo to his new assistant with the order to find out everything about the man. He wanted to know his competition.

The blonde leant down to the driver, so he gave Carter a marvelous look at his butt. And Carter enjoyed it some long moments until it disturbed it really that the blonde talked that long to the driver. Both laughed.

Carter clenched his fists. He went a step forward, but held back when the point man went to them. The three exchanged words, money wandered from one hand to another and Brian eventually broke away from the stupid driver.

The blonde sat on the hood of his Evo and waited for the start. Carter went up to him.

"I heard a great deal about Bullitt," Brian's head flew around, "I even saw you in action."

"This I noticed," Brian crossed his arms, "I saw you frequently at the races- And I heard that you're looking for new drivers."

Satisfied Carter grinned. Someone did research. He stood nearer to Brian. Their arms almost touched, but Carter urged himself to patience. His price shouldn't run away.

"And my assistant told me that you're interested in a job."

"You mean Carina? She was interested in my Baby. That's basis ground for talking."

"Where is your baby?"

Brian hesitated, "It's not a nice story."

Well, when there wasn't a long story hidden in there. Now Carter was curious.

"I also know that my men tried before to catch you. You never took one of my offers. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Brian bit his lip. God, did the guy now what he did to him? It was good that Carter didn't wear to tight trousers.

"The pig crashed the last race."

Yes, Carter had heard of that. But most of the racers ought to have gotten away.

"They destroyed my baby. And they're very close on my heels so I could use some bills."

"And your friend?" maybe they were just related.

"That's a friend from earlier days. He, too, got problems with the cops."

"Will he be your partner when you're driving for me?"

Brian lifted a brow. His mouth's corner twitched, "When? I thought tomorrow it's the job interview."

"I'm sure you'll win. And if not I still decide who drives for me."

"Do what you want. But I will win so it won't be necessary."

"And your partner? Is he good?"

"Watch the race."

Carter laughed, "I'll do that. But what will happen afterwards? Do you go to the next race with the others? Or partying? I know some good clubs."

Brian looked impishly at him, "And everyone yours?"

"I can warrant VIP service every time."

"Maybe after the interview tomorrow. Then we'll have a reason to celebrate"

Carter stroked Brian's cheek. His lips touched the earlobe, "I'll take your word for it."

When he stood upright again he noticed the red on Brian's cheeks with satisfaction.

"See you, Bullitt!"

Exactly at this moment the Spyder drover over the finish line. Well, he had to live with competition until he found a final solution.

Brian put the cleaned clothes into his wardrobe, the dirty into the hamper. After that he did the dishes, put the tableware in the cupboard and showered abundantly. But even under the water he couldn't grasp a clear thought. On the opposite: he suppressed them. He didn't allow himself to think of Callen. This would just lead to activities that would be asking for trouble as soon as the man lay beside him.

Nevertheless his body hummed with positive, nervous energy. Callen definitely did flirt with him. And it had felt so good. Brian's interest wasn't met with refusal, but was mutual.

Whereas it was unsettling that Verone did flirt with him. This man was dangerous. And who knew how he reacted when Brian didn't agree with his advances. He should talk to Callen. This the man had to know. And he could tell him how to behave. In any case the agent, that Callen's team had planted, was unsuited as honey trap.

Hopefully they didn't get the idea to send him in with this task. Verone was creepy. Brian knew this look. Two years he'd had to suffer it. And to what that look lead him to was something was buried so deep in his memories, it shouldn't be revealed.

Brian wouldn't definitely bear it to do these things with Verone. He even struggled to imagine it with a nice person.

Brian let the towel fall and stared out of the window. He could imagine it with Callen very good and that's what scared him. Feelings made everything difficult. Feelings had screwed up everything in L.A. He couldn't jeopardize everything because of a man again. A man, who was clearly interested in him, if the race was an indicator, but for whom he surely wasn't more than a little fun.

After the whole operation Callen would go back to his old life. For him this was just work mixed with a little fun. That wasn't something Brian wanted. And he didn't want to think about it.

Sighing Brian put on cotton shorts and a black wife beater.

He was tired. It would much help his mental state when he slept before Callen came.

Brian closed his eyes. He heard the ripple of the water. He breathed in the same rhythm. His lids became leaden, but the sleep didn't catch him. His thoughts still bustled about his brain. Time and again he turned to the other side, but no position was good.

After a while heard the engine of a Mitsubishi in the distance. The noise became louder, before it fell silent. A door was slammed and steps resonated until the entrance to the house boat.

Brian blinked and observed how Callen entered the living room. The man went past the bed to the little bathroom. Shortly thereafter Brian heard the rush of water. Nevertheless Brian didn't dare to move. He forced himself to breath relaxed and had it under control, when Callen came up to the bed. The mattress sank down, the second blanket was folded back and a body laid down beside Brian.

Callen's breathing was normal and brushed Brian's naked shoulder. Brian shivered. His heart was thumping like mad. Nervously his fingers clawed the sheet. Why the hell Callen laid down facing him? Back to back he'd much preferred. After a long while, when Brian wasn't any step closer to sleeping, he gave not a damn about his (still existing) pride. And he didn't admit defeat when he pulled the blanket up to his chin. In Miami, too, the nights could be cool. Even when a hot man laid beside one in the bed.

...

Brian hid his face in the pillow. Why did these thoughts always return?

He closed the eyes tightly and forced himself to think of cars. In tiny details he imagined how to tune his Skyline. Somewhere between a new rear spoiler and LED for the underfloor he sank into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys,

this is a shortened chapter. To read the whole one just visit me on AOE. My name there is Mephysto.

../\\\\..

With a dart Brian sat upright in bed. His shirt was glued to his body and his heart thumped. The last impressions of the nightmare disappeared gradually before his eyes. He only remembered hazy happenings, but he was sure that all ghost of his Christmases past had joined the game. It was scary.

Brian rubbed his face. He breathed deep. The sweat on his skin dried. He was cold. His pulse shifted slowly into its normal condition.

Brian looked at Callen. The man was sound asleep. Or he could fake it very good, because it was hard to imagine that such an experienced undercover agent wouldn't sleep at night with one eye open. But Callen's breathing was after several minutes still deep and even.

So Brian deemed it safe to sneak out of bed. He was mindful not to move too much. The blanket he put gently aside and as soon as he was on his feet he went to the deck. He stood at the railing and stared down at the dark water. It barely caused ripples.

"Everything okay?"

The voice was directly behind him. Brian whirled around and struck.

"Hey, careful!" Callen clasped his wrist, „I come with good intent."

"What was this about?"

"You were out for a good while. I wanted to be sure that everything's okay with you."

So Callen slept with an open eye.

"I just had some woozy dreams. Nothing world-shaking."

Callen nodded and leant against the railing. Brian stood, with distance, beside him.

"Something that bothers you?"

Brian shrugged. Many things bothered him since his escape from L.A.: partly even before that, but somehow he got the feeling that his problems had increased since he was in Miami. Or since the NCIS had appeared. Did he wish for the time of simple races!

"Are you worried about the operation?"

Brian interlaced his fingers and leant forward on the railing, "Sometimes I wonder where I stand."

"Concerning what? The law?" Callen sounded amused.

"Everything? A friend one time told me that every man follows a code. And I always thought I knew what mine was."

"Sounds like a good guy. And what is your code?"

"No idea, man. After my time in juvie I thought it was the law. But it didn't work out."

Callen laughed, "It rarely works for the guys working for the law. Believe me."

"In L.A. I met a man for whom it was the family."

"Toretto?"

Brian nodded, "And then I noticed that this was a nice code whereby I could imagine to live. But," Brian bit his lip, "it only pulls off if you're belonging to the family."

"You didn't?" Callen honestly sounded surprised, "I thought, that's why you let Toretto go."

Brian looked blankly at Callen, "I made a pass at his sister to get into his circle. I lied to his whole team. One of his friends is dead, another almost died. Dom can never go back home. If someone lied and betrayed you that way, would you take him into your family?"

Callen looked impartially back. He radiated a sense of calm that Brian envied him for.

"You know I grew up in foster homes. I virtually have no family. My team, the colleagues I work with daily: I'd say that's my family. And I do this job for so long. I know sometimes it's necessary to lie to protect the people that are dear to you. And I'd lie to my partner would it save his life."

"But I didn't lie to Dom to save him."

"No, you didn't," and that sounded hard, "but I read the file. You tried everything to find another suspect. Without thinking you've followed the murderer of Toretto's friend. And you rescued another friend from death and thereby risked your life. Maybe that doesn't tell Bilkins something. And Toretto, too. But it tells me something about you."

"And what?" Brian wasn't sure whether he wanted to hear this.

"You can't choose your family. Toretto may refuse to believe it, but with all these deeds you've chosen his family. And you've followed his code."

Brian's laugh was bitter, "So my code is family, too? I just did all these things, because I crushed on him."

"That's what I've thought," Callen leant towards Brian, "and I don't want to imagine what you would have done, would really love him."

Brian licked his lips and looked shortly at Callen, whose gaze was piercing and held him frozen on the ground.

"I think your code isn't family, but loyalty. And you would do everything for someone who earned your loyalty. That's something I appreciate much. And it tells me it's better to have you on my side."

"Wow," uttered Brian and looked into the dawn. That was much to digest. And it procured this pleasant tingling in his stomach again.

"What I tell you now may sound odd, but I'm serious: I understand why you acted like this in L.A. And I think for you it was the only possible decision."

Shocked Brian looked at Callen, "What?"

"Of course you defied the law, but you had values. You held this people dear. And when you followed this feeling, regardless of the consequences for you and the pending thanks, which you'll probably never get from these people, you followed your values and instincts. That's why I think you decided right. And it's something I can comprehend."

The pressure behind Brian's eyes increased and hastily he wiped his lids. He surely didn't want to cry now. Callen touched his shoulder. The hand was so warm.

Then Callen put his arm around him and Brian fell against his chest. He couldn't remember when he enjoyed such a contact the last time.

Callen ran his fingers through his hair. Then his fingers slid under Brian's chin and lifted it. Brian stared directly into blue-gray eyes, which looked at him like Letty and Dom at each other.

"You're a good guy, Brian. And we all make mistakes."

Brian opened his mouth, but he was lost for words. He didn't know what to say. And then Callen's lips laid on top of his.

Initially it was just a pursing of each other's lips, but Callen teased him with his tongue and Brian opened his mouth. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch. Looking for a grip he clung to Callen's shirt and never wanted to let the man go.

When they parted a look was enough.

"Bed?" asked Callen and Brian nodded.

How they managed to get there, Brian couldn't say. How they were glued to each other, they should have fallen several times to the ground along the way.

But Brian fell soft. His head landed on the pillow and he bumped lightly against the wall of the houseboat. Then Callen's hand laid on his hair.

"Move a little to me so you don't hurt yourself."

Brian came towards him. His top slipped up and exposed his belly. Immediately Callen bend forward and licked his abs.

-/MA-Content\\\\-

Brian's body sagged into the sheets. His breath was fast. His thoughts were muddled.

Callen sank on his chest, His heart thumped.

On the side Brian noticed the sticky liquid between them. But he didn't think further on that.

His right hand broke away from Callen's shoulders and he stroked the man's cheek. They looked at each other. Then leant forward.

This kiss was slow and gentle. It was like a memory. No fight or becoming acquainted with. Only an assurance that they both were still there.

Carefully Callen retracted and removed the condom. Brian didn't want to know where in the room it landed. He rather put the blanket over them both and laid his head on Callen's chest. Callen played with his hair. Mutually they listened to their breaths. Gradually Brian closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to **PowerRangers1998** for commenting and every one else for reading. Due to time pressure I had to divide the cahpter so the one next sunday will be shorter. I hope you'll still have fun reading.

Not the smooth rushing of the waves wakened Callen, but the sole beam of the sun that fell through the window. Directly into his face. Callen squinted confused and skidded down a little to escape the light. Beside him a warm body moved in protest and Callen paused.

He looked down. Blonde locks tickled his chin and warm breath brushed his chest. Brian had put an arm around him and his leg was locked with Callen's.

Satisfied Callen placed an arm behind his head. His left hand stroked Brian's naked shoulder. He hadn't experienced such a night for a long while. Recently he'd only flirted with women, so it was a very different feeling with a man. And with Brian it was very different from the times with other men previously. Until now Callen had had only relationships with women and outside of work they never lasted more than four 'til five weeks – if it went well.

But he was curious to try it with Brian. The man had so much energy. And he never caved in, always a cool line on his lips. This enthusiasm he showed for cars and street races. It was almost contagious.

But during the sex Callen'd gotten sometimes the feeling that Brian wasn't that familiar with intimacy. And if he is familiar with it, his experiences didn't seem to be ideal. That let Callen frown.

Thoughtfully he looked at Brian. Sleeping the young man didn't appear as icy. And vulnerable. The dark rings during Brian's arrest hadn't slipped Callen's attention. And he doubted that they stemmed from long nights full of races. As far as he knew Brian worked at Tej's garage and he didn't estimate this man as a very strict boss. Especially not as he partied every day. So something else robbed the sleep from Brian. And if the nightmare from the night before was an indicator – then that were plenty of lost nights.

The breeze on Callen's belly changed. He looked down. Brian blinked and looked sleepily at him. He murmured, "Morning."

"Good morning. How you're feeling?"

"Some stiff muscles. But I had it worse."

Callen grinned. He leant forward and pulled Brian up to him. They kissed. It was a little strange, but not awkward. Callen's hand wandered under the blanket stroking Brian's sides, "Maybe I should do something for your stiffness?"

Brian kissed him as answer. His hand laid on Callen's, "A good idea."

Before one of them could go farther, Callen's cell rang.

"God no!" groaned Callen and let his head fall back. Brian giggled. His hand emerged from the blanket and caressed Callen's chest.

Callen accepted the call, "What's up?"

"Why didn't you report? Is everything okay?" Kensi sounded very excited. Callen darkly remembered that he should've reported to Kensi just after wakening up. Well, he did just wake up.

"Hey, nothing happened", he reassured her, "I didn't forget. I'm awake for maybe ten minutes?"

"Just now?" Callen held the cell away from his ear, "What did you do last night? Callen, you should be here in thirty minutes. I can't do anything for you if you're too late."

"Shit!" Callen jumped out of the bed and looked for his watch. He found it under his pants. Kensi was right.

"We'll be right there," he promised and hung up.

Brian looked questioningly at him, "Are there problems?"

"That was Kensi. We're late. Shit!"

Callen tugged his clothes from the duffel bag and dressed with lightning speed. Whereas Brian stepped leisurely out of the bed and looked for fresh clothes. While he brushed his teeth he stepped into his pants.

Bewildered Callen stared at the blonde, "Tell me- We have a serious time pressure! We need forty minutes to Verone."

Brian rinsed out his mouth, "Don't you want to brush your teeth? I'll just put on a shirt."

"The time-"

"A normal guy needs forty minutes. We're street racers. We need twenty. I know some short cuts."

Callen shrugged his shoulders and quickly brushed his teeth. When he was finished Brian was finally ready to drive. While they went to their cars Brian asked, "Shouldn't we use ear wigs?"

Callen shook his head, "Kensi said that Verone's constantly scanning for bugs. We won't get them until the long race. Then we'll be monitored by Eric and Sam will be ready as back-up."

Brian had an odd facial expression. It wasn't conclusive, but the blonde just nodded and got in.

Callen wondered what took place in the man's thoughts. But he couldn't be bothered with it now. He started the car and followed Brian.

The man wasn't wrong. They drove on some streets that rather resembled back alleys and they broke the speed limit more often than Callen did the past four weeks altogether. That's why they made it in nineteen and a half minutes to Verone's mansion.

They drove on the driveway until they reached five other cars. Their drivers stood in front of them.

As he stepped out of the car Callen noticed three drivers seeing Brian and cursing him. Obviously they'd already met Bullitt. The remaining two drivers looked at them arrogantly and grinned mockingly.

"These both seem to like you."

Brian grinned, "It could or couldn't be that Darden drove his car into a ditch."

Callen laughed.

The man without beard and scraggly hair shouted, "Where did you get them cars? At the bottom of a cereal box?"

Brian didn't let himself getting worked up, "I see you got out of the ditch, Korpi. Or did you need a GPS?"

Both men stopped laughing, the remaining drivers however hooted. Korpi and his friend seemed to be ready using the fists. But before it escalated, two more cars drove up. They were lemon yellow and lazing red, so Callen guessed the drivers wanted to apply to Verone, too.

Brian turned to the cars. Admiringly he lifted a brow, "Nice."

"Are that special cars?" Callen asked quietly. He was mindful, that nobody heard him. Not that it leaked how little he knew about the scene. Operations already had failed because of minor mistakes.

"Not really. But these cars could perform well, if you bother with them. The yellow one is a Toyota Spyder. With one like that – secondhand of course – I did my first crash."

Brian grinned nostalgically. Callen so did want to know the story behind that. But he couldn't inquire, because both drivers got out. The first one was rather plain. He tried to seem cool, but was obviously tense. If that wasn't an undercover cop, Callen would only take the bus from now on.

The other guy fitted better into the scene. He was a tall, black man, who apparently wasn't delighted to be here.

"Oh shit!"

Callen looked at Brian, "Something wrong?"

"That is Roman Pearce. We were friends since kindergarten. And we were together in juvie."

"You don't seem pleased about this reunion."

"Because he won't be pleased. He blames me that he had to go to jail. In the one for adults."

Callen scrutinized Roman for a moment, who discussed with his partner, then he looked back at Brian. The man seemed torn between the joy meeting his friend again and anxiety.

"He knows that you were a cop."

Brian nodded, "Three weeks after I reported for duty there was a garage raid. And he held it against me that I didn't warn him. I hadn't even known about it."

Roman and his buddy finished the talk. Now Roman glanced at everyone present. The moment he noticed and recognized Brian was obvious. His face darkened. And then he made a dash. Directly at Brian. With his fist he hit Brian's chin.

Brian caught his fall with both hands and already Roman raised the ante. But Brian reacted fast. Both men scuffled on the floor. They equally dealt blows how they pocketed them, but gradually Brian gained the upper hand. He fended Roman's blows off, which is why Callen decided only to intervene when it became dicey. He had the feeling that this quarrel only helped the men.

Callen had already seen enough fights and staged in some to know that Brian held back. It was still hard to fight an old friend.

"You still fight like shit!" shouted Brian, "You better chill!"

Brian took a stranglehold on Roman. The man struggled in vain, which didn't prevent him from reproaching, "You should've told me. I did three years, Brian!"

"I told you it wasn't my fault," Brian pressed his thumb on a pressure point. Roman slowly came back down. He let himself fall back and still looked furiously at Brian.

"Man, Rome! What was that supposed to be?"

That seemed to arouse Roman's anger again, "Only my homeboys call me Rome, pig!"

This statement resulted in gossip between all present. Frowning and with slight concern Callen ascertained that especially Korpi and his friend stared at Brian. That spelled trouble, but it was a faux pas they could smooth out. After all they used Brian's real identity as dirty cop.

Either Brian didn't realize the commotion or it particularly didn't interest him. Anyway he wore his poker-face again as he responded, "I'm not a cop anymore, bro."

Roman lifted a brow, "Is that true? Blondie here is not a cop anymore?"

Brian nodded. He stood up, brushed off his pants and stood near Callen, "Was caught racing. They don't dig it that much."

Roman rose, too, "And what are you doing here?"

His gaze slid shortly to Callen, "You and Blondie 2?"

"That's a mate, who sells some parts. We met on the way to Miami. We wanted to do a little vacation and need some bucks."

Callen was impressed how good Brian could lie. And he said it with such gravity, that Callen almost believed it himself. As undercover cop he got an awful lot of potential.

Roman nodded. He stretched his hand out to Callen, "Roman Pearce. Call me Rome, man."

"Gary Hammond."

Callen exchanged a look with Brian, who pointed at Rome's partner. He began to ask, but a whistle resounded through the air. Their heads flew around. Verone's bodyguards stood at the entrance to the mansion and waved them near.

Before they were even allowed into the garden, they were felt up and a third man really scanned for bugs. Brian and Callen were the last. They followed as a group the bodyguards to stone stairs. The bodyguards stepped aside and Verone stepped out with Kensi.

Verone gazed briefly at the men and rested on Callen. He looked coolly into his eyes. Callen didn't avoid the gaze and stubbornly stared back. Verone lifted his brows, then he looked at Brian. There the expression changed completely. The man surveyed Brian from head to toe. He licked his lips. In his eyes stood hunger.

Callen was tempted to pull Brian up to him and hide him behind his own back. Or at least give him such a deep kiss that Verone knew: Hands off!

But Callen settled with a short side glance to the blonde. Brian had crossed his arms and tilted his head. He looked coolly at Verone.

Kensi lightly bumped Verone and the man took his focus off Brian. Now he looked at them all, "Thank you for coming on such short notice. My red Ferrari was confiscated yesterday. It sits in an impound lot in Little Haiti. It's about twenty miles from here."

Callen found this story nice. It oozed lies, but drivers weren't interested in that. It was just business.

"The car isn't important. What is important is the package I left in the glove box. The first team back here with the package will have an opportunity to work for me."

Korpi's friend reported, "What are you saying? We got to audition?"

Verone looked snobbishly down at him, "Nobody has a gun to your head."

Verone's look went to Brian again, then he turned around, "That's it."

Now Kensi came forward, "Driver's licenses. Pass them up."

Callen and Brian threw their licenses at her and ran. They were the first at their cars. In the hurry Callen almost got entangled with his belt, which was why he had to race to catch up with Brian. In the rearview mirror he saw the two muscles and Rome's yellow Toyota. The other four drivers were far more behind.

Callen drove on the highway always behind Brian. It wasn't because of insufficient knowledge of the streets, but the speed Brian presented. The man wreathed through the traffic that it was hard for Callen to keep up. So he floored the pedal could keep pace with Brian.

Suddenly Rome passed Callen and caught up with Brian. He looked to Brian, lifted his right hand and showed him the middle finger. There seemed to be some outstanding conflicts between them.

Then Rome looked forward again and directly drove between two trucks. Brian was close behind. Callen speed up to follow them.

The two truckers got anxious and swerved about. Callen hardly managed to get to the other side. The driver behind him didn't have such luck.

Callen risked a fast look into the mirror. The truckers wedged the driver between them and he went to the dogs. This no one could survive.

Callen dialed Eric's number and put him on speaker. He had to concentrate on the lane and had to keep pace with Brian.

"Callen!" reported Eric's excited voice, "I see you on Kaleidoskope. Got there someone under a truck?"

"Yes. Send an ambulance. But when the police appear they should keep away."

"Alright. Hey, what- What's O'Conner doing?"

Callen disconnected the call and looked to Brian. The man speed up, passed Rome's car and-

Callen blinked repeatedly to be sure he could trust his eyes. In the middle of the highway at a speed of at least 60 mp/h Brian did a one-hundred-eighty degree turn! And drove backwards! At high speed. And he showed Rome his middle finger.

Callen smirked. This guy was crazy!

Shortly before their exit ramp Brian turned again. Then he drove at high speed ahead. Rome followed him, Callen did, too. He even passed Rome and almost caught up to Brian.

In the rearview mirror Callen saw that after all three more drivers had managed it.

Eventually they arrived at the lot. They didn't have time to stop so Callen drove straightaway through the gate. Verone was rich enough to buy a new one. But before he could go on he'd to find the red Ferrari. And here were only boats. An ideal lot for Gibbs' almost finished little boats.

A fork lift just took down a boat from one of the high lost when the drove around the curve. Because Brian and he drove side by side one of them had to crash into it. Callen drove on the right side and observed with a sinking stomach how Brian drove by a hair's breadth under the boat. If this guy didn't have his car well in hand!

They did two or three more turns and eventually saw the cursed cars. And the Ferrari stood on a silver plate – and as Kensi'd predicted – free in the middle.

Callen and Brian stopped and got out. Behind him Callen heard the next drivers coming near. They first that reached them was Rome. He looked very pissed that he hadn't got there in time.

Callen nodded at Brian and laid a hand on his weapon in his back. Should somebody cause trouble he'd be ready. Meanwhile the blonde went to the Ferrari. It did take time, but Callen didn't dare to look back. Rome before him was anxious and moody, but soon Korpi and his mate appeared. With them Callen got a bad feeling.

Brian ran up to them and triumphantly held up an envelope. Korpi and his mate talked. Callen didn't understand every word, but it was clear they wouldn't leave without the packet. And Korpi's mate drew a weapon.

Callen's clutch around his own tightened and he produced it, but before things could escalate, sirens shrilled. A plainclothes Ford approached them. Rome cursed. The drivers left.

"Are that your friends?" asked Brian. Callen shook his head. He put his weapon away, "Let's see to it that we scram."

They sprinted to their cars. Rome however didn't seem to get the memo. He reached into his car and produced a weapon.

"Rome, no!" shouted Brian, but in vain. The man shot at the officers, which took shelter behind the car doors. Callen jumped into his car. Beside him Brian did, too. Rome was the last.

Like maniacs they drove back. Along the way Korpi and the other one went off on a road. Rome send a short salute to Brian and him, then he disappeared from the highway. As soon it was just them two, Brian geared down. Callen easily caught up. They still drove faster than allowed, but not fast enough to catch the police's attention, that was committed to the pileup in the other direction.


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take more than ten minutes before they parked in front of Verone's mansion. The man stepped up to them in the moment as they got out. He measured Brian from head to toe, licked his lips and smiled.

Sullen Callen furrowed his brow and crossed his arms before his chest. He gritted his teeth, when Brian went up to Verone with the package. Verone stroked his fingers over Brian's and looked deep into his eyes.

Callen couldn't see the face of the blonde, but he imagined it to be neutral. At least he hoped it wasn't the same look _he'd_ gotten the night before.

Kensi came up behind and smiled encouragingly at him. That meant that at least everything went according to plan. Great!

Verone still didn't break the eye contact so Callen felt compelled to say something, "Hey, man. You got something to eat up there? We're hungry."

Judging by Kensi's lifted brow it wasn't the most elegant way start of a conversation, but the look Brian threw at him was definitely grateful. Even if slightly amused.

Verone touched Kensi's arm and gave her quiet instructions. Then he went, after he'd thrown a last glance at Brian.

"Nice. Come on."

They followed Kensi through the garden to a terrace. Behind them went Verone's bodyguard.

Kensi brought them to a fully loaded table. Had Callen really been hungry, this would have been the paradise. Now he made sure that Brian sat down as far away from front side as possible. Kensi opposite him noticed it with a questioning look, but Callen waved her off.

There were three of them now.

"How's it going, Kensi?"

"You impressed Verone," she said. She glanced at Brian before she said, "But he witnessed the little brawl before the race and he is pissed at that guy. So if you like you should better warn him."

Brian nodded. He poured himself some water, "If he even listens to me. I wonder why he was here with a cop."

"I wonder why there were cops with the Ferrari," Callen played with the fork, "did Eric report something due to that?"

"He sent a message. They weren't with us, but after this meeting you should drive to Sam to clear it up. Hetty wants a videoconference. Eric will inform me separately."

Callen nodded. He declined the strawberries that Kensi offered him, but Brian grabbed one. Callen hoped that he didn't do it deliberately. While the man ate the fruit his thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. How he stared into the air.

And it absolutely didn't help Callen when juice dripped over Brian's lips and he licked it off. Callen cleared his throat and he moved uneasily on his place. Quickly he looked away. Directly into Kensi's amused face.

He rolled his eyes and looked to the terrace door. There came Verone, the eyes focused on Brian, who still appeared distant.

Callen nudged him. Hastily he devoured the last bite and licked his fingers clean. God, Callen wanted to hit his head on the table.

He must have uttered a sound, because Brian looked questioningly at him, but Callen just shook his head and whispered, "Showtime."

Now Brian saw Verone, too. Of course he started the conversation with a car, "Nice Ferrari you got in the driveway."

Verone smiled satisfied, "I'm glad you like it."

He sat down and devoted his whole attention to Brian, "If you want to go for a spin, just let me know."

Brian didn't respond. Callen glance at him and noticed that the man shrank a little back. Verone's grin however widened. He grabbed the package and emptied the content on the table. A cigar-case, a cutter and a lighter rolled out. He shoved the envelope to Kensi, "Darling, will you hold that?"

Curious she peeked into it, but there was nothing more in there.

Verone put the cigar in his mouth and looked challenging at Callen and Brian. Callen suppressed the urge to say something funny but inappropriate. Beside him Brian averted his face with a hand in front of it. Presumably to not burst into laughter. Because the urge wasn't that big with Callen, he decided to react to Verone's game, "We did all that for a damn cigar?"

"No. You did that for a job."

Everyone present knew that Verone'd rather call on Brian for other services. Couldn't the guy gawk somewhere else? Under the table Callen clenched his right fist.

Verone cut the head of the cigar and lighted it, "Do you really think that I would let somebody impound my car?"

Brian surprised Callen with his smart brains, "The boatyard is yours."

"Smart man. By the way: you two owe me a gate. I'll just take it off your cut."

Callen laughed drily, "Off our cut?"

"Yeah."

"I like that."

"Good."

The mood was strung to breaking point until Brian said, "Just report the breaking to your insurance. They'll refund the damage."

Verone leant back in his chair, "You're a sneaking one, hm?"

He licked his lips again and let ostentatiously wander his look deeper and deeper. Luckily they all sat and the table his Brian. But he was the coolest man in Miami's heat anyway, "I just want my money. Everything."

Verone seemed very satisfied with this answer. At least he didn't regard Callen and Kensi anymore, so Callen got his attention again, "What's this job you got for us, anyway?"

"Come with me," Verone stood up. He led them through the garden past sprinklers.

"The house has ears in it," was his explanation as if it hadn't been clear to Callen. Kensi'd single-handedly installed the bugs, but this guy was cunning. He now walked beside Brian and on the path wasn't enough space for a third person. So Callen was just left with a look on Brian's butt. A pretty consolation prize.

"I have something I want you to carry from North Beach to the Keys."

Callen asked, "What is it?"

Verone looked contemptuously at him, "Just put in the car, what I tell you to, drive it to me and don't let anybody stop you. Understand?"

"And do you pay for the tickets we get?" Brian put his hands in his pockets, "We are to deliver the goods as fast as possible, right?"

Verone stepped close to Brian. His hand stroked over the blonde's arm. Callen watched Brian's eye twitching, but fortunately he didn't recoil from the touch. Something like that would just wake up the beast in Verone and fuel the hunger.

"Well, the speed you presented today should be enough."

"Then we could get problems with the pigs."

"I'm buying you a window of time, but it won't be open very long."

They now stood directly in front of a sprinkler. Verone crossed his arms before his chest and looked at the ocean.

"You make it and I'll personally hand you a hundred G at the finish line," he looked to Brian and smiled, "and maybe a dinner for you?"

Brian lifted a brow, "But I'm not a boy who puts out after the first date."

Callen looked surprised at him, but Brian lightly shook the head. Verone however laughed, "That doesn't matter. We can have two or three."

Brian prepared to speak, but Callen was first, "Make it a hundred G's apiece, papi."

Verone slowly turned to them. He pursed his lips and looked frowning at Callen, who grinned back satisfied. Verone sighed, "I got an idea. Why don't you boys join us at the club later tonight?"

"Yeah," Kensi stepped in, "Pearl at midnight?"

Verone stroked Brian's back, "Get to know each other better," his hand remained on Brian's butt. He groped, "And we both can talk while your friend is occupied."

Intuitively Callen wanted to drag Verone away and break his nose, but Kensi'd inconspicuously grabbed his wrist and Brian implied with his hand to remain calm. Callen seethed. His nails dug deep into his palms. His jaw hurt as he gritted his teeth.

Brian laid the other hand on Verone's chest, "Sounds nice. Till tonight."

Verone pulled Brian closer, his lips pressed on Brian's, "Till tonight."

Brian nodded and broke wordlessly away from Verone. Then he pushed Callen at his shoulder down the path. He hissed, "Don't make a fuss until we're away!"

Scowling Callen complied. He couldn't resist the urge and looked back over his shoulder. Verone waved triumphantly at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Breathing deeply Brian followed Callen this time. The man dictated a high speed and honked over every trifle. Verone's behavior seemed to get to him. Brian mostly liked that. Who wouldn't feel flattered if such an attractive guy like Callen became jealous? But it complicated the operation, too. Feelings were never good and two alpha males in conflict with each other – that would only end in disaster.

Then the cops had appeared and disturbed the interview. Just a little more chaos and the whole thing would take a similar outcome like in L.A. Brian wasn't up to that.

Sighing Brian rubbed his forehead as he followed Callen to the safe house. Yet the morning had started so wonderful!

To take his mind off things Brian sped up, passed Callen and waved at him. In the rearview mirror he saw the man grin. They drove around some blocks, Brian led them through some one-way roads and turned damn sharp right on a junction. Callen managed only just to follow. After that Brian set back again behind Callen who took the lead to their designation.

The safe house was an old factory. Some folding tables and chairs were set up. On the biggest stood a laptop where Callen's boss Lange was seen. She didn't seem amused at all and Brian hoped never incurring her wrath.

Bilkins was there, too, and was seated tense and stiff at the table. He sat in Lange's line of vision.

To Brian's surprise Rome crouched beside Bilkins on a chair and chowed a burger. Any animosity towards Brian seemed to have vanished because he just nodded at him and took a bite.

On the other side stood two men. The older one looked like one would imagine a federal agent: serious expression, neatly combed hair and a glare that would make every criminal go on the run. He was definitely fit enough to pursue them.

The man beside Mr. Agent Brian recognized as Rome's partner. Someone appeared to have had the same idea as the NCIS.

Brian startled when Callen positioned himself between him and the strange men. He didn't deign to look at them, but focused only at the laptop, "Hello Hetty."

"Agent Callen, Mr. O'Conner. I'm pleased to see that you're back safe and sound."

Callen snorted, "That could've easily turned belly-up. There were suddenly cops there."

"I know, Agent Callen. We did see it through Kaleidoscope. The crash site is cleared by this time."

"Very good. And who are our guests? They certainly have something to do with the civvies at the lot."

Lange nodded, "These two gentlemen are from customs: Agent Markham and his assistant Agent Dunn. They will explain to us, why they jeopardized our operation that was transferred to the NCIS by the Commissioner. I can tell you, gentlemen," she impaled the two men with her look, "that Alan[1] was far from amused by my call. You should know that he doesn't want to be disturbed during golf."

The men flinched and Brian grinned satisfied. This little ninja was more than badass.

"I looked at the files of these men," said the older one. His face was red and he threw derogatory looks at Brian and Callen.

"These two are criminal. One has a rap sheet it's a miracle he isn't in jail. And the other one is a traitor cop, who let's criminals go."

"Since you work with undercover operations you'll be familiar with the term _legend_. We compiled one for Agent Callen so he can investigate Verone undercover with O'Conner. Apparently he's far more successful in it than your agent was."

It dawned on Brian, "Then this second woman, the Latina, was from customs?"

Markham ignored his question and wrinkled his nose, "That doesn't change the fact that you're deploying a traitor cop."

"Well, you did try it, too," Callen chimed in, "or don't you know the file of Pearce?"

"Ey man, these dudes suddenly appeared in Barstow," a salad leave stuck out of Rome's mouths corner, "offered me a deal: I'll get rid of the tag if I help arresting this Verone."

Markham snarled like a watchdog, but Rome simply couldn't keep his trap shut, "Man, Brian. I'd never have thought that you'd quit this club. During the drive down here Bilkins told me what has happened in L.A."

"Let's talk later about this," Brian muttered. If he didn't stop Rome now, only crap would come out of his mouth.

Rome couldn't just talk himself out of shit, he could get others deep into it, too. Of course his friend didn't catch his meaningful gaze. How should he? He was occupied with his next burger and kept talking, "But you attract all kinds of odd guys. I mean, first this freaky Brit in juvie-"

Brian felt Callen's questioning look burn into him. He decided that they weren't far enough into their relationship to talk about this topic .If they even had a relationship, because until now they'd only slept with each other. And they didn't have had the obligatory talk on the morning after.

"And then this Verone," Rome endlessly babbled on, "I mean, his look was really creepy. I'd have thought he had something going on with that black haired chick, but how the guy stared at you."

Brian closed his eyes. It throbbed behind his forehead. The migraine was advancing and took no prisoners.

It was one thing that Rome knew that Brian was gay since beginning of puberty. That Callen knew wasn't of course a problem. Brian even had an inkling that this wasn't really news for Bilkins. For that man had had a too deep insight into the team dynamics of the PD in L.A.

But after such sentences even the agents of Customs had to know what was going on.

"Verone is gay?" Markham blurted out, "And you too, O'Conner?"

Brian kept silent. He stubbornly looked straight ahead and hoped that his cheeks didn't color. At his hand he shortly felt Callen's fingers. He looked to him. Callen smiled encouragingly at him.

"Wait a moment!" shouted Markham. When he didn't get an answer the cogs must have wheeled in his head.

"That's why you let Toretto run? I thought you've betrayed your badge because of the sister. But you probably spread your legs for Toretto!"

Shame and anger filled Brian equally. His whole body shook. He couldn't look the others into their eyes. Not even Rome. He raised his shoulders and cracked his fingers. The wishes to flee or giving Markham a slap to face were competing.

"Agent Markham!" exclaimed Lange angry. Callen clenched his fists and Rome jumped up. Bilkins, too, stood up. But all that Markham ignored. He kept drawing conclusions, "And do you intend to do this here, too? Betray the operation. Are you playing the slut for Verone? He surely pays a nice sum."

Brian lifted his fist and stormed forward, but hit air. Callen had grabbed Markham's collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Agent Callen!" wary Bilkins stepped to the two men, "Let's talk about this."

Callen looked into Markham's eyes when he answered, "I think everything is said. Or do you want to give a greater stage to Markham's unprofessionalism?"

Markham snorted, "Unprofessional? Me? I'm not the one who attacked an agent."

"Oh yes?" Callen leaned forward and whispered something, which Brian and the others didn't understand. It had to have an effect because Markham paled and nodded weakly.

Through Brian's stomach spread a warm feeling. It did him good to know that Callen supported him. Until now he was accustomed to fight his own fights, even if he knew that Rome stood in his corner – despite the differences between them. But that Callen'd jumped so fast to his defense gave him hope. Maybe the one-night-stand wasn't a onetime occurrence.

All at once Brian's anger flew away and the shame forgotten. A smiled sneaked on his lips and as he noticed it he needed a moment to get his cold back. But if he interpreted Rome's grin right his friend got it.

Callen stepped away from Markham and stood beside Brian again.

"Agent Callen, when you're finished with your talk I'd like to hear a short status report."

Brian was surprised, that Lange didn't reprimand Callen for his tantrum. Maybe she wanted to do it later, when there weren't witnesses. Although it was a signal for the Customs agent nevertheless: Hetty condoned Callen's behavior towards Markham. In Brian stirred wistfulness. During his time in L.A. he'd had wished for such a support while facing his colleagues. Maybe he wouldn't have helped Dom. At least – not in this way.

"Well, then let's hear it!" growled Markham. He stood conspicuously near Bilkins. Brian's corner of his mouth twitched.

Callen began, "We have to do a transport. We don't know when and where yet, but we'll meet him tonight in his club. And he wants to buy us a timeframe."

Lange made a derogatory noise, "He seems to have cops on his payroll."

Agent Dunn suggested, "I could talk to some of the guys."

Brian disbelievingly lifted a brow, "You absolutely want this operation to fail, don't you?"

Abashed Dunn looked at Markham and then at the floor.

"Moreover," Callen proceeded, "Verone said that he'll wait at the handover site."

"Sounds good," nodded Bilkins satisfied, "if you deliver the drugs, we'll get him for money laundering."

"Very good, gentlemen," Lange looked very satisfied, "if that's all-"

"Wait a moment!" interjected Rome, "What's with me? What's with my deal?"

"It's off the table of course," said Markham, "after all it was a condition that you get employed by Verone."

"What?" Rome jumped up. Quickly Brian was on him and retained him. It was hard, because there was determination in Rome.

"Don't make it worse!" panted Brian. He grabbed Rome's arm and threw the man over his shoulder. Then he kneed on Rome's chest.

"Shit, man!" cursed Rome, "I hate it when you bring on these moves."

"Then learn manners already," Brian stood up.

"Mr. Pearce!" Lange's voice sounded very serious. She looked very unsatisfied, too. Unfortunately it wasn't visible with whom. Brian gulped and Rome beside him hastily jumped up. He brushed the dust off his clothes and stood as straight as a post. Like that Brian hadn't even seen him before the juvie judge.

"Mr. Pearce, since your deal is based on a misconception between Customs and the NCIS I'll attempt to make it possible for you nevertheless. It certainly requires your good behavior and a possible cooperation, should it be needed."

Rome nodded eagerly, "I won't even get a ticket."

Brian snorted and grinned brightly when Rome looked indignantly at him.

"Very good, Agent Markham, we'll keep you informed about the operation. As soon as we learn about the meeting point, you'll wait with your team and arrest him. That's the agreement I settled on with Alan."

At that Markham appeared to be happier. He looked coldly at Brian.

"Now that that's cleared, Agent Callen and Mr. O'Conner are dismissed for today. Sam will wait at your friend's garage for you. He had to run some errands for me."

Brian sighed with relief. He could hardly wait to get out of here. A gaze to the two DEA agents made it clear that it wasn't over yet.

"We'll report tomorrow morning, before we drive to the meeting point," said Callen to Lange. Both exchanged meaningful looks, Lange nodded and Callen turned to Brian, "Let's go. We have a tight schedule."

The drive to Tej's garage helped Callen to sort his thoughts. The meddling of the DEA gave him headaches and he didn't like it that Markham was involved in the arrest. And the last look he'd thrown at Brian… If the blonde wasn't careful, Markham would certainly find a reason to put him in jail. Callen didn't know how far Hetty was ready to assert her influence for Brian.

That's why Callen decided to keep Markham as far away from Brian as possible. And Verone, too.

Callen parked behind Brian and got out. Sam really waited already. He leant against the rear of his Challenger and stared crossly at everyone who dared to come neat Charlene up to 6 feet.

Tej's dudes and Suki tinkered on some cars and threw frequently nervous looks at Sam. Callen grinned. If they only knew how ridiculous he behaved for his daughter's sake, they'd think of him as a cuddly teddy bear. They'd no longer respect him, too.

Brian didn't seem to want waiting for Callen, because he got out. He waved at Tej and the others. These appeared relieved immediately. Callen grinned. He stood right beside Sam.

"Well, great guy? Are finished intimidating the natives?"

Sam frowned, "I'm just waiting for you. They don't have to fear me."

"Then you should maybe smile a little," Brian stepped up to them, "currently you appear to be a thug and the ones over there rack their brains whether they stepped on your foot."

Sam looked at the gathered crew, which tampered immediately with the cars again.

"You met the Customs agents?"

Callen nodded, "I like Markham not a tiny bit. It doesn't sit well with me that he's still involved in this case."

"Hetty has inquired about this guy. His sister died of drugs, which were sold in Verone's club, so that's a vendetta for him. And he won't let himself be just informed."

"He'll carry on working this case," continued Brian, "he won't withdraw the agent. And he has access to the GPS in our cars. That's what we noticed at the lot."

Sam nodded, "Eric said he could disable Markham's access, but Hetty was against it. She doesn't want the relationship to Customs disturbed."

"I didn't know it was that good," threw Callen in and Brian slapped grinning his arm.

"So we have to expect that Markham not only mucks up our arrest," Sam ignored their silliness, "but he can ruin our operation, if he puts Verone on our tail through his stubbornness. Kensi reported that Fuentes sometimes behaves conspicuously."

"If Verone's on our tail, it'll be our death," muttered Callen, would be good if we could distract Markham during the race, so that we reach the finish line alive."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I'm open for all ideas."

Callen sighed. Why did he have to be bothered every time? Of course he liked to control the things, but he had no idea how he should carry this out.

His look slid to Brian, who stared frowning at Sam's car. Brian, who had only his life and his freedom, he could put on stake at the race. Callen wanted to preserve the one for him and give the other to him. And selfishly he wanted to keep him for himself. But that could hardly be if they lay there at the end with bullets in their bodies.

So he improvised like he did so often, "Maybe we could-"

"I have an idea," interrupted Brian, "Hey, Tej! Come here!"

Sam looked doubting at him, "It would maybe be better to clear it with us before you arrange something."

Brian only grinned, "Hey, don't take it the wrong way, but I doubt that you could find a great hall with enough space around it and several exits, at least sixty to eighty drivers and two additional cars for G and me."

Callen lifted a brow and laughed disbelievingly, "For what do you need all this?"

"That will be a show just for Markham."

"Brian, you shouted?" Tej came up to them with a careful look at Sam.

"Hey Tej, could you organize something in a quick way?" Brian grabbed his friend at the shoulder and led him away from Callen's and Sam's ears.

"Do you know what he plans?" asked Sam. Callen shook his head. He had no idea. Even if he combined everything what Brian had mentioned. What should they do with a warehouse?

Sam snorted at Callen's silence, "Well, hopefully he brings us into the loop before you have to drive."

"So that I know where to drive?" asked Callen laughing, "I'll go up to them."

"Do it and call me if you know what'll happen. I'll drive back and keep an eye on Markham. I put the clothes Hetty chose for you on the bed on the house boat."

Callen nodded gratefully at him and went up to Brian and Tej. As he came near them, Tej bid goodbye with a fist bump and got his cell out.

"You know, Brian. Usually Sam and I discuss our plans with each other. And coordinate them."

Brian looked frowning at him. He started to talk, bit his lip and stared at the floor. Then he ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry. I- I don't seem to be accustomed to work with someone together anymore."

"I know that, believe me. You should ask Sam after our beginnings. Or Hetty. Her stories sound funkier every time."

"Okay. So I thought that-"

Callen lifted a hand and looked over Brian's shoulder at the street. There stood a brown Cadillac with two known faces in it.

"We have spectators."

"I know."

Surprised Callen lifted a brow. When did blonde discover them? Why didn't he say anything?

Brian gazed shortly over his shoulder, "The guys seem to have lost us in the maze of streets when we left Verone and drove here."

Brian looked to Callen again, "In Miami everyone knows that I'm mostly to find here."

"It's time that they disappear," thoughtfully Callen gazed around the garage. Then he smiled brightly at Brian and slapped his shoulder. He let his hand rest on it, "I have an idea."

Callen snatched window cleaner and went up to the Cadillac. Verone's henchmen hadn't noticed him yet, as he suddenly appeared at the driver's window.

"Hello gentlemen. It appears you got lost. Or do you need an oil change?"

Both men exchanged annoyed looks. Callen only grinned wider. He produced a rag and went to the windshield.

"As you're here already, I'll clean your window."

Generously he sprayed the remedy all over the glass and spread it with the rag.

"What's that supposed to be, man?" asked the driver. Callen didn't answer. Thereupon both jumped out of the car, "Damn! Stop doing that!"

Hastily Callen departed, but not before throwing a burning lighter at the window. Immediately the polish ignited and fire spread over the whole shield. Swiftly both tried to beat the fire with their jackets. Callen only laughed.

At this moment Brian stopped his car beside him, "Jump in! We have things to do!"

They passed the burning car. Behind them followed Tej with Suki behind the wheel.

"Where are we going?" asked Callen as he put his belt on. In his veins pumped the adrenalin. Preferably he'd like to pull Brian against him, but after a gaze at the speedometer discarded that thought. No heavenly kiss was worth it to crash against a wall at fifty. So he settled laying his hand on Brian's thigh.

The blonde shortly lost control and almost crashed into an approaching bus, but he quickly steered the car back onto the right track. Surprised, but nevertheless smiling he looked at Callen, "Warn me the next time."

"I will. So, what's your ominous plan?"

"So I've thought…"

* * *

[1] Alan Bersin, current Commissioner of U.S. Customs and Border Protection


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys,

before you go on: there's non-con in this chapter. So if you don't want to read it, youst skip it.

Otherwise youst have fun reading!

Greetings,

Mephysto

.-/\\-.

The music boomed through the club. The dance floor was full of beautiful people and his girls danced on the little stages to further heat up the guests. The bar had steady business and Carter already heard the register ring. His dealers, too, had mixed with the guests and reaped the profits. All in all Carter was satisfied, but he repeatedly peered at the entrance. His Rolex showed only ten minutes till midnight and he looked eagerly for blonde locks. Brian was due to appear here!

And exactly at this moment Brian entered his club. He looked damn hot. Judging by his tight fitted, short-sleeved dark button up he had nice muscles and the skinny blue jeans really did something for the long legs and the delicious butt. Carter licked his lips. Time to welcome the prey!

Of course Brian's buddy was there, too. Passable dressed for a club. Both caught the attention of the bystanders.

Carter waved the new waitress, the Latina, near. With a radiant smile and swinging hips she strode up to him.

"Good evening, Mr. Verone."

"Maria-"

"Monica," she corrected, a little less smiling.

"Whatever," Carter muttered absently, "Monica. Attend to Whitworth and bring him into the VIP lounge. On the way to him you tell Carina to come."

Marta nodded frowning and didn't seem very satisfied, but she went off to fulfill his orders. Good girl.

Carter observed Brian and his friend. They hardly took their surroundings in. Hammond was disappeared shortly to get them both a beer and now they stood there, drank and chatted animatedly.

Hammond laid his hand on Brian's arm and said something. The blonde laughed, drank and just smiled at the man.

 _Callen_ clenched his fist and pierced Hammond with his looks. Hammond let his hand wander down to Brian's hip.

"You called for me, Mr. Verone?" Carina approached the roped-off area.

"Do you see these two over there?" he pointed at Brian and Hammond.

"Ah, your guests. Should I fetch them?"

"Send Brian to me and occupy his friend a little."

She looked questioningly at him, but after the look he sent her face lightened up and she nodded. She went to the two, touched Hammond's shoulder and whispered smiling at him. Then she greeted Brian – without body contact, good girl – and pointed with her chin in Carter's direction.

Brian followed the prompt and looked to him. Carter waved him near and began to move. His friend stayed back. Very good.

Brian winded through the crowd.

"Good evening," he said.

Carter stretched out his hand, "I'm delighted to have you here."

Brian nodded and grasped his hand. Immediately Carter pulled him up to him. The man tripped and fell against him. Carter grinned, "You're really ardent, Bullitt."

Brian detached himself from him and cleared his throat, "Yes, sorry. Was unintentional."

"But I'm really delighted," Carter laid the arm around Brian's shoulders. His fingers caressed Brian's neck. The man shivered and looked unsure at him, "You wanted to talk about the business, Mr. Verone. And you invited us."

Carter leant toward Brian, "Call me Carter. Now when we're _partners_. _Brian_."

Brian nodded and let himself led to the couch. Carter sat close to him and kept his arm around Brian's shoulders. The blonde sagged a little. His smile became uncertain, but Carter decided to change that soon.

"You look good, Corazon," he breathed into the man's ear, "muy apolíneo."

Brian laughed and turned a little in the embrace to see Carter better, "You think me attractive?"

Carter's second hand laid itself on Brian's thigh, "You didn't realize that already?"

Brian slightly flinched and his gaze fell on Carter's hand. He let it lay there, so Carter stroked further up the thigh.

"You are very… direct," Brian searched his eyes. He looked very unsure. Oh, how Carter loved such people. Once he had the man under him, Brian would become hoarse screaming.

Arousal run through Carter's body and his cock took notice.

Carter's lips neared Brian's and his hand separated mere inches from the other's crotch.

"I thought we're talking business," uttered Brian. He now breathed faster and looked almost panicked at Carter, but he needn't to fear. They'd continue the arduous activities in Carter's office. This was just a little attunement.

"Later, Corazon," he only murmured. Then he leant forward.

"Good evening, Mr. Verone," interrupted a voice, "thanks for the invite."

All at once the arousal faded away. Annoyed Carter broke a little away from Brian. He sat upright. His arm was left around Brian.

Before the cordon stood Hammond and grinned insolently at him. Behind him stood Carina and sent apologizing looks at Carter.

Carter pierced Hammond with his eyes, "You got balls, kid."

The guy had the balls to laugh!

"Why? Because I followed your invitation?"

Sighing Carter looked to Brian, who, now that his mate had arrived, seemed more relaxed. Damn!

"So you lit my man's car on fire. Is that right?"

The guy kept a straight face. He was still grinning and dropped into the cushions opposite Carter, "Yeah. I did."

Hammond leant back and looked relaxed at Carter, "You see. I got a problem with authority."

Carter snorted, "I have that same problem. For me, it's cops in particular."

Hammond lifted a brow and laughed, "For whom it's not? Or do you think I want to be send down again?"

"Okay," Carter lifted his arm off Brian's shoulder and stroked his knee, "let's take a walk. Come on."

They stood up and followed him. Roberto and Enrique brought up the rear as they went to the VIP lounge. Along the way Carter lighted a cigar.

Satisfied he noticed that his men had everything ready in the lounge. Brian and his mate frowned confused; Carina completely ignored the things and went to the bar. She opened the champagne and handed Carter a glass.

"What's all that?" asked Hammond and gazed at the blowtorch on the table. Carter sipped at his glass, "We're going to have a little fun."

He took the bottle from Carina, poured another glass and handed it Brian. He took it hesitatingly, "Thanks."

"One of my employees, Melisa-"

"Monica," corrected Carina grinning.

"Something like that. She'll be bringing us another guest."

And like a good girl Miguela lead Detective Whitworth to their round. Whitworth looked for the first time forward. Carter raised his glass to him.

"Hey, Carter."

"Meet Detective Whitworth," introduced Carter the man to the others, "one of Miami's finest."

The waitress looked questioningly at Carter, but he just sent her away. After all they wanted to work.

"You enjoying yourself, Detective?" asked Carter.

"Yeah, I was," grinned Whitworth, "I mean, you know me."

"Yeah," Carter agreed, "I do know you."

And now they'd get to know each other a little better. It became time that Whitworth realized one couldn't deny Carter's request.

"You've been on my payroll a long time."

"Verone, that ain't right," protested Whitworth. For the first time he didn't seem relaxed and happy. He even had paled a little.

"Shut up," stifled Carter him. He approached the detective. Enrique and Roberto positioned themselves behind the man to rob him of every means of escape.

"I've got one lost job for you, Detective. You hear me?"

And as soon as he had the money – and Brian – he'd abscond to Argentina. Then he'd not have to see the sponger anymore.

Whitworth looked unsure at him, "We've been through this."

Carter listed a brow, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Whitworth gave his voice a firmer sound. But Carter saw that he retreated, "and I said I can't do it."

Carter grinned, "That's the wrong answer. The table."

Enrique and Roberto snitched the fat man and threw him on the slab. Brian and his friend startled. Carter passed the jostling men and went up to Brian.

"Sit down, Corazon," he led Brian away from his mate to a two-seater. Wordlessly Brian let himself fall into the cushions and looked into Carter's eyes. His whole body was tense and it was hard to read in his eyes.

Carter leant down to him, "You'll be staying later, right?"

His fingers caressed Brian's cheek down to his neck. He felt the blonde gulp.

"After all we have to finish something," he opened the first buttons of Brian's button down shirt. Now the blonde flinched. He pressed himself against the backrest.

"We'll see," he uttered. Carter laughed and stood up, "Corazon."

Meanwhile his men did manage it to tie Whitworth down, even as he protested and threatened him. Did he really believe he was saved by being a detective? For a crooked pig he did amazingly little about the real criminal world.

Carter produced a knife and stepped up to the tied man, "Shut your mouth you fat piece of shit!"

He cut the disgusting shirt in the middle, the got the rat and ice bucket from the side table. Whitworth's movements became rash. Naked fear flashed in his eyes and he screamed louder.

"Sit down," he ordered Brian's mate, who dropped hastily beside the blonde. Both men exchanged a short look.

"Verone!" Whitworth spoke fast, "You're going to regret this. Stop right now!"

Carter just showed him the bucket, "Once the bucket gets hot enough, Detective, the rat is gonna want out."

Carter held the rat in front of his face.

"And the only direction it can go is south."

He sat the squealing the animal on Whitworth's belly and put the bucket over it. Roberto retained the bucket. Carter had already slipped a work glove on.

Whitworth became more desperate, "Get it off me! I'll forget it!"

Carter just fetched the blow torch, switched it on and held it against the bucket. He looked to his two guests, "Did you know that your average rat can chew through a steel drainpipe?"

The rat scratched the metal wall and squealed louder.

"You see: you have nothing to worry about when he's screaming, Detective. It's when he goes quit that he goes to work."

Carter looked at Brian. He and his mate appeared really cool. For the nuisance it was a lesson to keep his hands away from his possessions. For Brian to better bow to Carter's wishes. Of course he'd never let a rat touch Brian's skin. He had better methods that brought him more enjoyment. But ropes played a big role in them, too.

Whitworth screamed and begged that he should end this. The flame burned on.

Carter took shortly the burner away and pointed it at Whitworth's face, "You're in charge of the units that are watching my properties. What I want is a 15-minute window where everybody, and I mean everybody, disappears. You hear me?"

Whitworth's face was pained. He narrowed his eyes, "I said I can't do it. Stop!"

Carter smiled and turned around. He waved Carina near, "Come here."

She kept a straight face and stepped to him. He pointed at Whitworth's head, "Shut him up."

Carina kneeled down at Whitworth's head and put her hand over his mouth.

"Carter will stop as soon as you do what he says," Carina was good. She looked relaxed down at Whitworth and her voice didn't tremble. Too bad that Carter currently went for blondes.

Whitworth looked begging at Carter, "What? Got something you want to say?"

"Okay!"

Carina took her hands away.

"It bit me. Jesus. I'll do it!"

"Do what?" Carter probed, "Say it."

"I'll do it. I'll give you your window."

Satisfied Carter switched the torch off. But before he took away the bucket, he looked at Whitworth again, "You betray me and my rat here is gonna visit your wife, Lynn."

Whitworth began to snivel.

"your son, Clay," the tears were streaming, "and your daughter, Lexi. Do you hear me?"

Whitworth nodded.

"You hear me?" yelled Carter. Now that he was sure he'd intimidated the man enough, he patted his chest, "Now, you can go."

Roberto took the bucket down and put the rat away. Enrique hefted the man from the table and together they brought the detective to the door.

Carter had a sip of champagne. At the same time he kept his eyes glued on Brian, who didn't avoid his stare. God, did he fancy some hard, long sex!

Time to get rid of the attachment.

"You boys enjoy the show?"

Both kept silent and just stared at him.

"15 minutes. And then every cop in Florida is gonna be on you. Be at Versailles Café at 6:00 a.m., day after tomorrow, ready to drive. You understand?"

Then he would have enough time to enjoy Brian in his bed.

"You understand?"

They both agreed. Carter stared hauntingly at Brian's mate, "And don't play games with me or you'll be next. All right?"

Hammond looked coldly back. Then the corner of his mouth twitched. Carter was on the brink of wiping the grin off his face!

"Help yourself to a little champagne. Carina will entertain you. Brian?"

The blonde sat up. Carter nodded at the door. The men exchanged a short look, and then Brian stood up and entered the hallway before him. His mate and Carina stayed behind.

Carter licked his lips. In the hallway he pushed Brian against the wall. Fast he shoved his knee between Brian's legs and pressed with his hand Brian's shoulder against the wall. The blonde gasped scared and looked at him. He had paled.

"What's that?"

Carter laughed. His tongue played with Brian's earlobe, "What do you think, my boy? We were disturbed earlier."

Before Brian had the chance to respond, Carter opened the remaining buttons and revealed the toned abs.

"Hey-!"

He kissed Brian hard to curb every sound. While his tongue explored thoroughly Brian's mouth, Carter opened the other's jeans. His hand slid into the briefs and he grabbed hard. Brian's fingers clawed his shirt and the blonde fought tooth and nail to push him away, but Carter just pushed harder against the body.

He ended the kiss between them. Not too early, because Brian's teeth clicked.

"Ah, ah, ah," Carter reprimanded and grasped the blonde locks. He pulled Brian's head back, "Not biting, boy, you understand?"

"Let me go!" Brian's grip became harder and Carter hoped he wouldn't leave any traces. He should halt the mobility of his boy immediately.

Suddenly Carter felt a grip on his shoulder. Before he knew what was happening he was pulled away from Brian and bumped against the opposite wall. Pained he panted and sank to the floor. As he looked up he saw directly into Hammond's face. His face was taut with anger and fists were lifted. But he didn't come at him. Instead he spit before his feet, "Don't do this again!"

Then he laid an arm around Brian and led the blonde away.

Cursing Carter stood up, "Just you wait!"

But he couldn't pursue them, because Carina stood in front of him and looked concerned at him, "Mr. Verone. Are you hurt?"

Harshly he pushed the woman aside and stormed into the dancefloor's direction, but both men had disappeared. Carina appeared beside him, "Mr. Verone?"

"Get Enrique and Roberto!" he snarled at her, "I got an order for them."

And if he had to off Hammond himself, Brian was his!

Brian was nauseous. His hand lay hard on his mouth, the other clang on to Callen's shirt, whose arm lay around his shoulders. The man pushed the crowd away and brought him into the cool night air.

As soon as he felt the breeze Brian breathed deep. He detached himself from Callen, braced his hands on his knees and leant forward.

"Hey, if you have to puke, do it where no one can see you!" one of the bouncers barked.

"Keep calm, man!" shouted Callen and moved Brian away from the crowd. They ended in an alley near the club. Brian leant his forehead against the cool wall.

He closed his eyes.

So many images danced in his head. Flashbacks of hands, mouths and-

Hastily Brian bend over and vomited.

Immediately he felt Callen beside him. The man stroked his hair and rubbed his back, "Hey, okay again?"

Brian nodded and wiped his mouth, "Sorry. I don't know- Normally- Usually I don't get such severe attacks."

"You got something like that from time to time?"

Brian nodded and stood up, "Was worse after juvie. Almost puked every day. Verone must have been a trigger."

"I'll kill this guy!" Callen growled, "As soon as we reach the finish line."

"Thanks, but there's no need for it. God, I'm so stupid," Brian rubbed his face, "I know the moves. I know how to get free out of that. And then I'm paralyzed."

"Hey," carefully Callen touched his arm, "it's not your fault. The dude caught you off-guard."

Brian sighed, "Nevertheless it's not a nice feeling. I thought I had it forgotten."

"What happened in juvie?"

A nod.

"You suppressed it. Maybe you should talk about it with a psychologist."

Brian lifted a brow, "So that my colleagues think me completely crazy? I didn't want to give them more ammunition."

"The medical confidentiality-"

"It still would have gotten out. You know how it is."

Brian spit on the street. The taste in his mouth was disgusting. He desperately needed a shower. And a bed. Even if he doubted that he'd get sleep this night.

"Let's go," he avoided Callen's look. He couldn't look into his eyes. God, what the guy had to think of him! His stomach turned again, but this time not because of nausea. Shame filled him completely. It didn't suit him to share his bed this night. He now needed solitude.

"Should I drive?" suggested Callen and stretched his hand out. Brian measured him with a look. He didn't like to be passenger, because then he hadn't any control, but he felt the weariness in every limb. And he felt in his chest that a panic attack was near. To get this while driving at high speed wasn't only inconvenient, but could end deadly.

Defeated he produced the keys and threw them at Callen. Then he got in. He appreciated it that Callen didn't talk about it.

They drove to Tej's garage in silence. It was long after one, but the party was ongoing. As so often they'd gathered around a table and played poker.

Brian rubbed over his face. He had no nerves to keep his façade upright long enough to face his friends.

Suddenly there was a warm body beside him.

With a wild beating heart he turned his head. His lips almost escaped a relieved sigh as he noticed Callen. Currently his thoughts went haywire.

Callen smiled warmly at him and laid a hand on his cheek, "Go on ahead. I'll distract your friends a little."

Brian nodded, "Thanks."

But he didn't go. Callen's touch was warm and he felt so good in this moment. Eventually he realized that the chance to catch his friend's attention increased with every second. He broke away, most reluctantly, from Callen and went to the house boat.

There he showered so long and thoroughly that there wasn't any hot water left, but Brian had needed it. The little bathroom was steaming. His skin was bright red. Preferably he'd have liked to burn Verone's touch from his skin.

So he just dried, threw clothes on and was ready to let himself fall on the bed. Where Callen already sat. He typed on his cell.

Uncertain Brian cleared his throat and paced slowly to the bed. Callen looked up smiling. He put the cell away and lifted the blanket.

Brian faltered for a moment. This seemed really domestic. And safe.

He laid down beside Callen.

The man looked at him for a moment. He thoughtfully looked at him, before he eventually asked, "May I touch you?"

Brian was so surprised for a moment that he was lost for words. As he found them again, he just got a question out, "Why?"

"I ask so that you can decide for yourself."

"Don't you think that exaggerated?"

Callen slowly stretched his hand out and laid it on Brian's hip. He stroked the skin and slid frequently near to Brian's center of the body. The blonde couldn't disguise a flinch.

"I think it's necessary."

Brian just nodded. He breathed deep to calm his beating heart. When Callen'*s fingers again wandered down to his member, he gripped his hand.

"You may touch me. But not there, please."

Callen didn't respond. He laid his hand on Brian's higher back, "This okay?"

Brian moved near to Callen. He drank in Callen's smell. It was pleasant. The balanced mix of aftershave and his own body odor.

Brian closed his eyes. He listened to Callen's breath. And slowly fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello dear guys,

I know this chapter is one week late. Unfortunately I have a good excuse: I had an accident at work with the hand and I could hardly write for almost a week. That left me far behind the translation work, so I'm really sorry.

I nevertheless hope you'll like this chapter and that you weren't too disappointed.

Have fun reading!

Greetings

Mephysto

::/\::

Callen slowly became aware of his surroundings. His lids were still heavy. His left sole itched a little and he rubbed it on the blanket to stop it. The sunrays warmed a narrow strip on his shoulder.

Beneath his arm Brian's body moved, before he lied still again.

Callen blinked. Brian's face was facing him. His lids were tightly closed. He looked so carefree. No comparison to the previous evening.

Callen seethed at the memory of Verone's doing. He preferably liked to bash the man up, but his focus was fast directed on Brian. So he'd just spit before Verone's feet and kneeled down to the blonde.

It was hard to witness how this composed man was so wiped out. Just the hints what happened in his past to him.

Callen gently ruffled Brian's locks. In sleep the man pushed himself closer to Callen's body. He sighed quietly and blinked.

For a moment blue eyes darted blearily and confused through the room, before they wandered to Callen's face.

Callen expected to see panic or fear in the eyes, but Brian just smiled lightly.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Slept good?"

Brian nodded. He broke a little away from Callen, but didn't disturb the connection between them. Encouraged by this Callen leaned forward. Brian slid up to him. Their lips drew close.

A noise kept them from it. As if a window or a door was pushed open. Slowly they broke away. Callen reached for his weapon, which lay beside the bed on the floor. When he looked at Brian again, he had a gun in his hand, too. A white Desert Eagle. And as he sat there – the gun pointed to the back part of the boat, the blanket draped around his naked body – he looked damn hot.

Callen gulped, then he put himself together and also pointed his barrel forward.

Now footsteps and whisper resounded, "Callen?"

"Who's there?" asked Brian at room volume.

"It's me. Kensi."

She stepped with raised hands forward. Although two weapons were pointed at her, she grinned brightly.

"Sam already told me that you're sleeping with a gun under your pillow, but this-"

Her eyes darted over their naked torsos and she showed teeth, "Am I intruding?"

"You're not sounding very sad over it," noticed Callen. He put his weapon away again and Brian did the same.

"But I don't think you're here because of this."

"No. But I'll come over more often now."

Callen didn't blush because of this threat. This was Kensi's way to say she had no problem. But over Brian's body wandered a pale flush that prompted Callen to lick his lips.

"Why are you here Kensi? Shouldn't you keep an eye on Verone?"

Kensi put him off, "The man's still sleeping. Should he notice my absence, I'll just tell him I was having breakfast with some friends."

"And what is so urgent that you're appearing here at the crack of dawn?"

Kensi pressed her lips together and furrowed her brows, "We have to talk with Hetty. Maybe we have to abort the operation."

"What happened?"

"Verone ordered Enrique and Roberto to kill you, Callen. I eavesdropped on them. Once you passed the finish line they'll put a bullet in you."

Callen lifted a brow. He wasn't very surprised about that. He had pissed Verone off and admittedly quite phenomenally. He'd even wondered why the guy hadn't outright throttled him in his club. The want had been definitely there in Verone.

Brian looked to him. He seemed worried and Callen smiled brightly at him. He was strongly tempted to let his hand disappear beneath the blanket, but he wouldn't do it as long as Kensi was still in the room.

"You don't appear very troubled," assessed Brian drily, "does it happen often that people want to wack you?"

Kensi snorted, "That is phrased nicely."

Callen kept grinning, "I wouldn't overly fret. During the drive Hetty's constantly in our ear. Moreover Eric's got our GPS signals on screen the whole time. And at the finish line a unit will be waiting for us. So no reason to get nervous."

He looked up at Kensi, who stared challenging back, "I don't understand why couldn't tell us this via phone. A call or an SMS would have sufficed."

Kensi put her hands on her hips, "I thought I'd better tell you face-to-face that Verone's planning to snatch your boyfriend after the drive."

"Brian?" they both exchanged looks, "Are you sure?"

"Verone obtained false documents for him. And he intends to not let Brian go. By all available means. He even chartered a private jet, at the Nallwood Avenue."

Callen looked to the blonde. His expression was unchanged. He didn't even appear a little bit concerned, but when Callen's fingers slowly wandered over the blanket and touched Brian's hand, he noticed that it was clenched to a fist. And it shook.

"Did," Brian sounded very hoarse and he cleared his throat, "did he say anything else?"

Now Kensi's expression was almost pitying, "He got his teeth into you, that's why he wants to eliminate Callen. To be honest it doesn't surprise me that he's waiting until after the delivery before murdering Callen."

"Yeah, well, if I'm dead who'll take his money for a drive?" Callen struggled in vain for a cheerful tone, "As long as his henchmen aren't on our heels."

At this moment Rome stormed into the boat, "Verone's boys is outside-"

He faltered, his look fell on Kensi, "I see what they're looking for. Your little girlfriend here."

Carefully Kensi peered out of the covered window, "They don't know I'm here. I snuck out."

"Oh yeah?" asked Rome, "What are they doing here then?"

Callen exchanged looks with Kensi and Brian, "I got a vague idea. They probably have to keep an eye on us."

"And what are we doing now?" asked Rome nervously, "They're not exactly friendly!"

"Hey!" Brian was in the middle of throwing on a shirt. He already wore his jeans, "Go stall. Go, stall them for two minutes."

Callen hastily grabbed for his clothes. He couldn't remember the last time he went out the house without briefs. Maybe this was an inappropriate moment to think about that.

Rome stepped out on the deck of the house boat. Callen shooed Kensi into the bathroom, while he put his gun into the back of his pants. Brian did the same.

Outside Rome's voice was heard, "Found what you're looking for?"

Silence. Steps removed from the window and now sounded nearer to the entrance.

"Hey, buddy. Hi, guys. How you doing?"

Callen hardly suppressed a flinch. Subtle wasn't exactly Rome's forte. He'd be a catastrophe as undercover cop.

"Y'all still mad about y'all car?" must Rome tease this guys this much? Bewildered Callen looked at Brian, who just shrugged.

"Rome bluffed himself out of worse," he whispered, "but let's save him nevertheless."

Callen nodded and they stepped to Brian's friend.

"¿Dónde está?" asked Roberto.

"Bien," replied Brian coolly, "What do you want?"

Both men measured Brian from head to toe, then they exchanged looks and looked back again.

"Haven't you got a tongue in your head?" asked Rome, "You got nerves appearing here and-"

"Rome, shut up!" Brian stepped forward, "Can we help you guys?"

Enrique went forward. Immediately Rome stepped into his way. He laid his hand on the chest and shoved him back, "This far and no further!"

Enrique got his gun out and pointed it at Rome. Instantly Callen's and Brian's hands also glided to their weapons. They pointed them at Enrique.

"Tell your buddy he should leave our friend alone!" demanded Callen. Neither Roberto nor Enrique followed the request. Now Enrique drew his revolver, too. It was by far not the first time that Callen stared down a barrel of something like that. And it wouldn't be the last time.

"Ey, man, what's that?" squawked Rome, "Why are you doing this shit?"

"Shut your face!" Roberto barked at him. He shoved Rome to the ground, after that he lifted the gun.

"Put the gun down!" roared Enrique suddenly, "The boss will kill you, if you shoot the puta."

"What did he say?" asked Rome confused, "Was that Spanish?"

Callen looked at Brian, who didn't let himself get flustered. Even as his left corner of his eye had twitched violently at the word.

"¡Quizá Verone asesinate porque eras tonto, cabrón!"[1] Callen couldn't bite back to say.

Roberto pointed his weapon at Callen, "Shut your mouth or I'll smash your face in!"

Enrique stared at Roberto and Callen. His arm with the weapon hung limp at his side. He seemed to have forgotten Brian completely. His mistake.

With a grasp Brian took his gun out of his hand and threw it into the water. Simultaneously he pointed the barrel of his Eagle at Enrique's head.

"Tell your friend to put the gun down and then you'll disappear from here!" Brian's voice was hard and his eyes ice cold. Everyone would think him capable of pulling the trigger immediately.

Roberto yelled, "You first, asshole! You first!"

Brian cocked the gun and it clicked. Callen could clearly see the beads of sweat on Enrique's forehead. The man became pale and looked wide-eyed at his buddy, "Do what he says!"

"Then he should put down the gun!" demanded Roberto. Callen wouldn't have given him credit for being stubborn. His friend didn't seem to matter that much to him.

"Alright," Brian just said. His finger twitched.

"Enough!" Verone stood on the jetty. Callen wondered how long he'd been there and enjoyed the show. Roberto began to protest, but Verone stifled him immediately, "Shut up!"

Verone looked at Brian. His look slid over his body. Callen gritted his teeth and ignored the barrel in his face completely. Instead he fixed Verone with a hard stare.

"It's over. Come on. Let's go."

Roberto growled and took his weapon down. He stood behind Verone. Brian indulged himself for a moment, then he put the gun down, too. Enrique stumbled as he hastily sprang from the boat.

Verone pointed his chin at the Eagle, "It's our gun."

Brian grinned, "Your gun is in the water. You may dive for it. But I should tell you this: this is private property. And the owner could feel compelled to call the police. Because he doesn't know you."

"Don't get too cheeky, rubio[2]", warned Verone, "after last night I don't think you'd like the consequences."

Instantly Brian's face darkened. His hand with the weapon twitched and secretly Callen wished that he'd shoot Verone. Simply, because the pig didn't deserve otherwise. But the rational part of him - the one, which got its wages from the government – advised caution. So he sprang on the deck and went up to the blonde.

"He's not worth it," whispered Callen, "just imagine how hard he'll have it in prison when we put cuffs on him."

Brian nodded.

Verone grinned widely, "I'm glad to see you boys are getting along so well, because tomorrow Roberto and Enrique will be riding along with you."

Brian and Callen exchanged looks.

"Just so we don't have any problems."

"Then we'll see you tomorrow," Brian crossed his arms before his chest, "unless there's more to say?"

Verone just nodded, "All right. See you tomorrow, rubio," he looked to Callen, "pelmazo[3]."

"¡Hasta la mañana, cagado!"[4]

Verone scowled, but Brian beside him hardly suppressed a giggle.

"See ya," Verone went ahead of his men.

"What was this shit?" asked Rome and stood up, "You're really crazy, Brian! And what wanted your girlfriend here?"

"Well, seems like Verone wants to shoot me at the finish line," Callen looked at Brian, "let's go to the base. Maybe that's really something we should Hetty warn against. She always reacts a little irritated when someone puts a gun to heads of her people."

Brian lifted a brow, "Oh, really?"

Callen just grinned and jumped on shore, "Let's go!"

Brian desperately wanted his freedom back. He didn't fell like constantly looking over his shoulder and searching for an escape route every time he heard a siren anymore. He wanted to see this thing through and then disappear from Miami. And he was longing for L.A., too.

He couldn't hardly show up on the streets, but it was his home. If he avoided Echo Park and the usual racer spots, he surely could live in this city again. Maybe he'd apply as a mechanic somewhere. Or he'd secretly drive some races after all, to open his own garage.

Of course he couldn't do that in L.A. Not without running the risk that furious racers smashed everything to pieces. (He didn't even knew whether Vince still lived there.)

But that were thoughts that had bothered him these past days. Besides the whole story with Callen. The man was an entire chapter on his own. One that would be ending fast after this whole thing, which saddened Brian. Unless Callen also didn't feel like ending this thing between them.

Brian gazed at Callen. If this man, too, was interested in more, Brian could very well imagine having a job at Starbucks. Or elsewhere in L.A., where street racers didn't socialize often. He'd find something, if he had something that kept him in L.A.

Callen noticed his look and stared questioningly back.

Brian inwardly shook his head. He should clear his thoughts. Most important was tomorrow's race, after that everything else would come about. They should be prepared for everything.

And because a mighty sword of Damocles hung above Callen, Brian hoped a little that Hetty would call this operation off, even if his criminal record (and Rome's) wouldn't be cleared. It was certainly worth Callen's life.

"Do you think your boss cancels the op?"

Callen smilingly shook his head, "Believe me: our OSP did quite some things. Such a murder threat may be dangerous, but it doesn't keep us from doing our work. Even if Hetty wanted to blow this thing off, I wouldn't let her."

"So much ambition?"

"If we don't follow through with it, you won't get a clean slate."

"It's not worth it-"

"It's worth for _me_."

Blood darted in Brian's cheeks and he looked embarrassed at the floor. He was spared the reply, because they'd reached the base and now faced Bilkins, Hetty in the computer and Markham and Dunn. And Bilkins seemed to have completely adapted to the local climate.

"Nice shirt," greeted Brian him.

"It's my day off," he grinned back.

"Let's drop this!" said Markham impatiently. He crossed his arms, "There anything new?"

Brian looked to Callen, who put his hands in his pockets and looked to his boss. He made it obvious whom he saw as authority.

"Here's the deal. Last night, Verone threatened a cop into giving us a window. We're driving to an airstrip in the Keys, off Nallwood Avenue. Verone has a plane there and he's taking off for good."

"Wait a minute!" shouted Markham, "How do you even know this? My agent didn't tell me anything of it! Are you in cahoots with Verone, O'Conner? Proverbial?"

At these words a cold shiver run through Brian's body. Markham's accusatory stare didn't please him and he returned it coolly.

"Maybe your agent should take some extra lessons from the NCIS. Their agent visited us this morning."

Markham surly frowned, Bilkins however grinned brightly. Brian didn't feel like laughing. Worried he looked to Callen. Mentally he urged him to tell something about Kensi's warning, but Callen kept silent. He kept a straight face.

"Mr. O'Conner?" Hetty's tinny voice got through him. He faced her.

"Do you have something on your mind, Mr. O'Conner?"

All at once the attention of the whole room was directed at him. Markham was the only one who didn't appear to be interested in his answer. Callen beside him sighed barely audible.

"Your agent warned us."

"About what?" asked Bilkins.

"When we delivered the money, Verone doesn't want to reward us," Brian hesitated a moment. He didn't want to provide Markham with more ammunition, so he phrased it a little more prosaic, "Verone thinks of a more permanent solution."

Bilkins exchanged a look with Hetty, "Driving into an ambush was never part of the deal. We should call this off."

"Like hell we are!" shouted Markham, "I worked this case too long to get it ruined by a pretty boy!"

"What do you say?" Bilkins turned to Hetty, "After all it's your agent's live that's at stake here, too."

"Well," her look wandered to Callen. Brian looked to him and noticed amused how he looked a little abashed at the floor.

"It seems that my agent didn't want to tell me about this warning, so I think he thinks himself capable."

Annoyed Markham sighed and turned around. He took two radios from the desk and gave them Brian and Callen, "Look, this is real simple. You make the run, get Verone and his cash together, bingo."

Then his gaze bored into Brian, "You don't, I'll file enough charges on you to make you disappear. And your mate, too."

Brian crossed the arms before his chest. Tensely he clawed his fingers in his arm.

"That's not for you to decide!" Hetty butted in, "This case was transferred to the OSP. So it's my responsibility to decide Mr. O'Conner's fate, should he decide in not taking part in the race, because it's too dangerous."

In this moment Brian was so grateful for Hetty. It felt good when one's superior supported one. That he'd have desired much earlier. He bestowed the lady with a small, grateful smile and she nodded back.

Markham growled.

"I'll do the drive. There's no sense sending Callen in alone."

"There we go," grumbled Markham, "but let me tell you this, O'Conner: I'll monitor you through GPS, so you won't get into mischief."

Then Markham left, without turning around.

Silence filled the room until Bilkins sighed heavily, "I have the feeling with his eagerness this guy causes more trouble than he contributes to Verone's arrest."

"But it is too late to remove him completely from this operation," replied Hetty, "and the DEA wouldn't agree with it. Let's hope he doesn't mess it up. If his men appear too early, it'll ruin the whole operation. And I don't like it that he can monitor everything through the GPS."

"Maybe there's another option," grinned Callen, "tell them of your plan, Brian."

Brian gulped. In retrospective his idea maybe hadn't been that smart. As he stated his plan it sounded essentially crazier than he'd imagined.

* * *

[1] „Maybe Verone will kill you, because you're stupid, asshole!"

[2]rubio – blonde

[3] Pelmazo – nuisance, pest

[4] ¡Hasta la mañana, cagado! – See you tomorrow, sissy!


	14. Chapter 14

Callen had done some crazy things in his professional life. The incident in Budapest with the embassy? Wasn't planned that way. The thing with the Canadian intelligence agency in Chile? Not his fault (so much for friendly Canadians!) The one incident with Hetty's- okay, maybe that had been his fault, but it definitely had been planned another way.

Callen thought that his plans were elaborate every time. He regarded every detail and it wasn't his fault that everything every time ended in something like chaos. Nevertheless he wondered why he thought Brian's plan good. Somehow chaos was a solid element already there. And that caused an excited tingle in his stomach, but it also caused run-throughs of the plan with Brian ad nauseam.

Callen couldn't imagine that everything went over smoothly. There were too many unknown variables: Markham, Verone's men, the street racers.

"Are you sure your friends tag along?" he asked as they went to their cars. Brian looked at him with a lifted eye. He smirked. Callen wondered why the man wasn't rolling his eyes annoyed. After all he'd asked this question for the twelfth time.

"Somehow you were less worried when I first told you about it. Or when Tej showed us the facility. Or when Rome laughed at us because of this."

"Somehow this idea didn't appear that crazy to me."

"I don't understand you" Brian leant against the Evo, "you surely must have done some crazy things. I mean, I remember my own undercover time and I often risked something. You don't seem like someone dodging the adrenaline rush. So what's up?"

Callen played with the car keys. Brian was right. Normally he like hyphy things, that's why he loved his job. It never became boring. Internally Callen knew why he played it safe. Why he didn't take any chances.

He looked up to Brian, who looked with blue eyes questioningly at him. Damn!

Callen bit his lip. Then, with a dart, he was at Brian's side, pressed him against the Evo and devoured him. Brian responded immediately. Callen lost himself in the feeling. His fingers clawed at Brian's shirt. He didn't want to let the man go, but he had to.

"If it becomes too dangerous, we'll abort" he uttered breathless. He pressed an ear wig into Brian's hand, "Eric will monitor us the whole time."

Brian grinned, "Don't worry. Believe me: I did completely other things already. This race is nothing. I should tell you about the time I jumped onto a driving truck."

Callen laughed, "I almost believed you?"

Brian just lifted a brow and got into his car. Callen's laugh wore off. A lump slumped into his stomach and he leant down to Brian, "Was that a joke?"

"See you at the café!" then Brian's tires squealed and he was gone.

Sighing Callen sat behind the wheel. He pushed the plug into his ear and started the car.

"So, Eric. There something new from Verone?" he asked.

"One moment, Callen, I'll hook up O'Conner."

The line cracked and Callen detected more background noises.

"Okay, now we're all on air!" why did Eric sound so cheerful?

"Kensi just reported that she'll drive off with Verone and this Fuentes from customs in five minutes. She can't answer for a while, but I track her cell through GPS. You both will reach the meeting point with Verone's men in about ten minutes. Markham still behaves and Sam and Pearce are ready."

Callen thanked Eric for the update and drove on the street for a while. He kept his eyes on Brian's Evo. His thoughts gnawed on Brian's words.

"Eric?" he then asked, "On the case with Toretto: What placed the last trucker on record?"

"Really now?" asked Brian laughing. Eric typed some moments, before he answered, "So the man said that Toretto's crew were circled him. The one-"

"Vince," helped Brian.

"Yes, this one. He'd jumped onto the truck. With a steel rope. And then he got entangled in the steel rope. Ugh, surely not a nice wound."

"Bled copiously," agreed Brian.

"And then came another sports car and- shit! Really?"

"Eric, what's up?" asked Callen worried.

"I'll read it aloud: … and then came another car. It was loud. Orange. And on that stood a guy, who jumped over onto the truck. To the other guy. He did something there. He somehow got the guy loose. Then he threw the guy onto the car or something like that. I didn't see it right in the mirror. Then I tried, with a shotgun, to get rid of him, but I didn't hit him and then he'd jumped onto the other car."

That's like _Need for Speed_! Just crazier!"

After that there was some silence. Callen's thoughts rushed. Okay, he'd done some crazy things, but even he hadn't jumped on a driving truck and back at sixty.

"I did tell you," announced Brian after some time. They were some meters short of their goal, "I did some crazier things."

Callen just grumbled and didn't answer. Brian better not try such a stunt today! Then he'd cuff him to the bed after that. Which maybe wasn't such a bad idea.

Callen licked his lips, but his fantasies flew off as soon as he spotted Enrique and Roberto.

"Callen, O'Conner?" Eric spoke to them, while they got out and greeted Verone's men, "Verone's on the airfield. Markham's team gets ready."

They hardly exchanged words with the two Latinos. They were just instructed to follow their cars. The men led them to a trailer park, then they got out. Callen and Brian followed. Enrique and Roberto produced two sledgehammers from their cars, which they used to chase a man out a bungalow and thrashed the money out of the wall. Hastily they put everything in two black gym bags.

Callen had rarely seen that much cash huddled up. Overall it were six bags.

Callen and Brian were supposed to respectively put three in their trunks. Just when they were ready police sirens could be heard in the distance. It seemed like Whitworth didn't stick to the plan, which was unfortunate. Brian and Callen couldn't openly communicate with each other or Eric, too.

Fortunately the geek knew how to do his work, "The police is on the way to you. With a large force. You have to get immediately away, otherwise you're trapped. Who knows how many undercover cops are around you."

Callen let his gaze roam the area and he noticed at least four. Now there was even a chopper advancing.

They got into the cars. Roberto sat on Callen's passenger seat. Brian already started his car. Only Callen searched hastily for a heavy stone. This one he put on the gas pedal of the Latino's car. He turned the key, released the handbrake and the car started rolling. Directly into the cops.

Then he jumped into his car and started the engine, He followed Brian out of the trailer park. The houses sped past them until they were on the interstate, but they couldn't simply shake off the police. With blue lights and horns they threaded through the other cars.

It didn't help Callen's nerves that his passenger turned around every now and then. Callen concentrated on the Evo in front of him. He followed Briand and tried to keep as close as possible to him. The man knew these streets. He knew the shortest way to their change point. Seemed as if their contingency plan had to work.

Suddenly a chopper flew over their heads.

"Callen, I listened to the police's radio" shouted Eric excited, "They are to put jammers on your cars. If they catch, you'll be gone."

Callen cursed. The chopper was now in front of their cars. Two men in SWAT uniforms aimed at them with big canons. Brian slowed down. Callen did the same. He'd difficulty not losing control. Brian's Evo slid in front of Callen's Spyder and he caught one of the two missiles.

Behind them the police cars slowed down to not crash into them and cause a smashup.

Callen slowed his speed and drove beside Brian. The man leant far out of the window and tried to reach the jammer.

Callen could hardly see anything. Worried he just observed how Brian's Evo now drove on the grassy strip.

These damn cops destroyed their plans!

Then Brian did it! He threw the jammer into the direction of their pursuers. In the rear view mirror Callen saw that the first police car got hit. It got out of control and crashed into the following.

Callen's heart beat returned slowly to normal when Brian climbed back into his seat and took the wheel over from Enrique. Callen laughed relieved and winked at Brian, who grinned brightly back. Then he speed up.

While they took the next exit, Eric brought them up to date, "Markham's team reported just now that Verone's car reached the airport about now. They'll wait with the seizure until you're there."

"Mr. Hanna and Mr. Pearce are ready," Hetty chimed in, "You can keep going."

Callen caught up with Brian and they nodded at each other. Some police cars were still on their tail. Callen so wanted to see their faces as their plan proved successful.

They drove through Miami's streets to the factory premises. There were no cars at all on the streets. The police must have blocked it long-range. Already the cops tried to circle them. By this time there were two choppers above them.

Brian drove ahead onto the premises. Some cruisers followed them.

Tej's men had opened two gates and closed them as soon as he and Brian were through.

Callen turned off the engine and got out. He breathed deeply. Adrenaline burned in his veins. From outside horns got through to them. Around them the street racers chattered with each other.

"Ey, man, bro!" Rome went up to Brian and patted his shoulder, "What crazy things you doing now?"

"You know me," Brian played it down, "are the cars ready?"

"Course, man," Tej greeted him and Callen with a hand shake.

"What's up with this?" asked Roberto furious, "What are you doing?"

"Ey, man, cool down. We just ensure that you're not getting caught," laughed Rome, "and now let my bro and his mate put the bags quickly into the new cars and you can keep going."

Roberto and Enrique exchanged looks. They nodded and at each other and Callen breathed relieved. Would have been stupid, if their plan would have failed because of the two.

"Hey, you want something to drink?" asked Rome both men and pressed beer bottles in their hands. Then he babbled without interruption.

Sam stepped to Callen and Brian. He looked to the blonde, "Your friend's quite a chatterbox."

Brian grinned, "That's an understatement, man."

The three began putting the gym bags into the won cars.

"Do you think, Verone will really fall for it?" asked Sam as he stowed away the last bag with fake money.

"Some minutes are enough for us to arrest them," answered Callen, "and until then you and Rome'll have carried the money away. Are you ready?"

Sam rolled his eyes, then he threw a look at the Spyder, "I looked forward to it for the whole day."

Callen laughed. He waved at Rome and gave the signal. Rome nodded and released both Latinos, who were completely confused, but got into the muscle cars without grumbling.

Brian said goodbye to Tej with a hand shake and a hug, "Thanks, man. I owe you."

"It's okay, Brian. No worries!"

Then he got into Suki's car. She gave Brian an air-kiss and then everyone got into position.

"Okay, guys!" shouted Brian through the hall, "Into the cars. When the first group blocks the way for the cops, we'll start. And don't get caught!"

The people laughed and jumped into the cars. Impatiently the engines sounded simultaneously. Some helpers ran to the gates.

Brian and Callen got behind the wheels and waited.

Like one man the people opened the gates and the first cars drove outside. They were pick-ups, big enough and with reinforced bumpers to put themselves in the police's way and obstruct their access to the others. They directly drove onto the cruisers and the cops bolted.

Then more gates opened and the street racers came out. It was a huge crowd. Tej had told Callen that these weren't even all from Miami. Just some had fitted into the warehouse. Everyone had been immediately ready to put one over the police and help Bullitt - their big hero.

Sam and Rome drove in the row in front of Callen and quickly disappeared in the crowd, but with the help f GPS the first chopper was on their trail.

So Callen and Brian used the opportunity and got of the premises. Not one police car followed them.

"I congratulate you, Mr. O'Conner," Hetty's voice got through them, "your plan succeeded. Now arrest Verone!"

Callen laughed and steered the car onto the interstate. Time to make the homerun.

With a wide grin Brian rode on his high. He loved a succeeding plan. It was excellent that so many street racers had the opportunity to get one over the police. And because the NCIS was involved, all drivers would get, if anything, just minimal punishments. They were just guilty of speeding.

Hah, it was marvelous!

Now the just had to drive to the airport and arrest Verone.

"Shit!" it suddenly rang through their ear wigs. Brian bit his cheek to not react to the exclamation. His gaze darted to his passenger, who just stared relaxed out of the window.

Brian hoped Eric would give them an update without them asking for it, otherwise it'd get critical.

"I accessed the observation cameras just now. Markham learned that you're not in your original cars anymore and now he's doing the seizure. This prick spoils everything!"

"Mr. Beale, I won't tolerate such parlance!"

Well, if Ms. Lange didn't have any other problems!

"Sorry, Hetty."

Brian looked at Enrique. Internally he vibrated with nervousness, but he schooled his mien. The case surely shouldn't fail because of him.

"Damn!" now Hetty cursed, "Verone wasn't on the air strip. And no one of the agents."

That meant Verone set the police up. But where was he? And could the expect support now?

"Mr. Callen, Mr. O'Conner: keep driving. Sam and Mr. Pearce are on their way to your GPS signal.

Brian's heart throbbed. Not joyful anymore, but worried and nervous. Well, maybe he could accommodate Sam and Rome a little, "Hey, man. Where are we going?"

Enrique pointed with his head at the next exit, "To Tarpon Point."

In front of them Callen turned first.

"Sam and Mr. Pearce are on their way," Hetty passed through immediately, "they'll need around ten minutes."

Brian prayed, that they, if need be, could stall for time. Tarpon Point was in five minute distance from their current position. Callen just crossed the last junction and turned into the drive way. Then he disappeared.

Before he followed him, Brian noticed a dark shadow out of his eye's corner. He decelerated, but the car dashed at high speed at them. It crashed into their side and pushed the off the street.

Brian cursed and steered around it. It clattered. He had to have hit a stone or something.

The car rolled over. Brian dashed with chest and left shoulder against the wheel. The car remained on its roof.

"Ah, damn!" cursed Brian. He tried to move his shoulder, but a fierce pain made him pause. He breathed deeply.

"Mr. O'Conner, what happened?" shouted Eric into his ear. God, his head hurt!

"Brian? Brian!" now Callen's voice attended them.

"Somebody rammed us," uttered Brian. He looked at Enrique, who hung unconsciously in his belt, but still breathed.

"My passenger is without conscious and I have to have contused my shoulder. And my head is hammering, so please, don't scream."

"I'll send an ambulance. Sam and Rome are right there."

"But without sirens. Verone's in close proximity."

Brian stemmed his legs against the panel. Then he braced himself with his hurting arm against the roof. With the right hand he opened his belt. Quickly he stemmed his right arm against the plate, too, when his weight was pressed down.

"O'Conner! You damn scumbag!"

Oh man, that was Markham!

"What's Markham doing here?" he asked his listeners loud.

"That can't be," Eric objected, "Markham is- not at the airfield anymore."

Brian meanwhile climbed out of the car and stood slowly up.

"Hands up, traitor!" shouted Markham at him, "I knew you'd try to flee! You can't be trusted!"

"Listen! This thing is arranged by the OSP," Brian only lifted his not-hurting arm, "call Ms. Lange and ask her."

"This stupid NCIS. It ruins everything. I spent years putting Verone behind bars. But as soon as two worthless marines die, the NCIS takes the case from me and hires an obscure dirty cop, who has not a spark of honor."

§Do you expect me to argue with you?" asked Brian, "If you arrest me now and I don't appear soon at Verone's, he'll get leery and no one will arrest him."

"Shut your mouth!" Markham cocked his gun, "Just give me one reason and I'll do it with pleasure."

Brian gulped, but he just stared coldly at Markham. He wouldn't say that he'd been in riskier situations, but he'd faced men, who were more dangerous and more terrifying. He hadn't shown them fear, too.

Behind Markham the Evo arrived, followed by two patrol cars- and an ambulance. The Evo stopped and Sam Hanna jumped out with a lifted gun.

"Put the gun down, Markham! You shouldn't be here!"

"O'Conner tried to flee!" Markham didn't lower the weapon one inch.

"Don't be silly. The whole thing was arranged. Now let him go. You're obstructing our investigation."

Extremely reluctantly Markham put the weapon down. Immediately Brian run up to Sam and stretched out his hand, "I need the Evo. I have to go, otherwise they'll shoot Callen."

"He's already at Verone's," Sam threw the keys at him, "hurry!"

Brian got behind the wheel. Fortunately he could drive with just one arm. He started the engine and speed up. At least he hadn't heard a shot through the transmission.


	15. Chapter 15

Carter put his hands in his pockets and grinned. By this time Markham should've taken apart the car at the airfield and be very disappointed.

Carter's eyes darted to Maria? He still couldn't remember her name. Now it wasn't necessary anymore. In some minutes he could get rid of her. As soon as Brian appeared.

Maggy stared darkly at him, but didn't dare to move. She shouldn't – bound to the tree with the promise of a bullet in her head should she misbehave. Too bad, that Carina was a cop, too. This girl really had potential. Well, now she stood bound beside the other one. She seemed at least equally angry.

Carter heard engine noises and looked forward. An orange muscle car drove up. Roberto and Hammond got out. Hammond's eyes darted to the two women, but he kept a straight face. Even when Roberto put a gun to his head. He just stared straight at Carter.

"Where is Brian?" asked Carter.

"Still on his way. The cops were on our asses."

Carter snorted. He instructed his bodyguard to bring the bags from the trunk onto the yacht. Then he looked at the two women.

"Are these friends of you?"

"What?"

"Are you a cop?"

Hammond laughed, "Didn't you read my file? I don't have any friends at the cops."

"It's odd," Carter went to the black Navigator and took his shotgun, "I only did tell two people about the airfield. The same one, at which accidentally customs appears."

"Well, that's not my problem", reckoned Hammond relaxed, "I'm just waiting for Brian, we get our money and disappear again."

Carter grinned widely, "Most certainly not."

"What? You don't want to give us our share?" asked Hammond, still relaxed, "Do you want to gun us down?"

Carter leaned the shotgun against the car and produced a cigar, "Gun you down? You three, maybe."

A second car drove up. Brian sat behind the wheel.

"Him certainly not."

Brian got out. He held his left arm in front of his stomach as if it hurt and on his left temple a bruise was forming.

"Where's Enrique?"

Brian's gaze darted to the two women, then to Hammond, who looked worried. The men exchanged a long look. Carter clenched his fist and grimaced. Soon Hammond would disappear off the radar.

"The cops were on our tail. The time window wasn't enough. Then some crazy dude did crash into me."

Brian slowly stepped up to him. His gaze frequently darted to Hammond and the women.

"I had to leave Enrique behind to escape myself."

Carter silently cursed. Not good if Enrique testified, but the man was loyal. He'd stay silent. As soon as Carter was in Argentina he'd get the man a good lawyer to ensure Enrique's silence.

"What's happening here?" asked Brian.

Carter went to Brian. He grabbed him by the neck and pulled him tight against him. Brian grimaced with pain, but he didn't utter a sound. Carter kissed him hard, then he whispered in his ear, "Both of us will make a nice trip to the sunny south."

Brian's eyes widened. He tried to break free, but Carter held him, "Na, na, rubio."

Then he turned to Roberto, "Hide the cars and make the three disappear."

"No!" Brian broke free with force. Swiftly he grabbed the shotgun and pointed it at Roberto.

Carter laughed. He found this drama very amusing, "What's that, rubio? Dou you think you can pull this off?"

"I can still shoot with one hand," Brian now pointed the barrel at Carter, "let the three go and I'll do what you want."

"Brian, no!" shouted Hammond. Immediately Roberto hit him with the gun.

Carter paused. He slowly let his eyes wander up and down Brian's body. Greedy he licked his lips.

"What I want?" he asked. Brian didn't avoid his gaze. Coldly he stared back and nodded.

"And if I want you down on your knees right now, sucking me?"

Brian showed no emotion. He answered without hesitation, "If you want me to."

Carter grinned satisfied. He waved Brian near, who stayed where he was.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked, "And believe: I'll find it out, if you kill the three later."

Well, then he'd have to let them live for a while. But who could say what would happen in six months or a year?

Carter looked to Roberto, "Bring him to the girls and shackle him. Then you'll hide the cars."

Roberto nodded and directed Hammond to the women. Brian gazed at them. He gave Carter the shotgun.

Once he was within Carter's reach, Carter pulled him against him. Brian hissed.

"We'll take care of that later," promised Carter. He laid his hand on Brian's ass, "How's that? Do we really want to give the three a show as a parting gift? You on your knees, my cock in your mouth?"

"The cops were on my tail. Do you want that they arrest you that way?"

Sighing Carter disengaged a little from the man. He laid his hand in Brian's neck.

"Then let's go."

Behind them Roberto started the car.

Once they were on the yacht, his bodyguard took the wheel. They put out to sea.

Carter pushed Brian onto the bench at the railing. Before Brian could get up, Carter was above him.

"I think I've earned your mouth now."

Carter kissed him while his right hand slid under Brian's shirt. Brian's heart beat wildly. Then Carter let up on him and sat down. He spread his legs widely and looked into Brian's eyes, "On your knees."

Brian gulped. He positioned himself between Carter's legs. He didn't move his left arm, that's why it took a while until he'd opened Carter's pants.

Carter ran his fingers through Brian's hair, "Don't make it too short."

In the distance an engine howled. Brian looked up and grinned. He rolled away and stood up. Carter rose, too, ready to grab the blonde, but his bodyguard shouted, "Mr. Verone! There's a car!"

Carter looked to the strip of land. There drove Hammond's car. He was parallel to the yacht. Suddenly he turned and a moment later the car was in the air. It directly flew on the tail of the yacht. Carter only just managed to doge it.

It crashed. Parts of the boat and the car flew through the air, wood splintered. Carter grabbed for the shotgun and cocked it. Slowly he stepped to the car. In the car sat Hammond and a brawny black.

"Man, G!" cursed the man, "That was really crazy!"

Then both spotted Carter, who lifted the gun and pointed it directly at Hammond's head. But before he could pull the trigger, the man held a gun in his hand. Two shots broke loose. Pain exploded in Carter's shoulder. He was tossed backwards by the brunt and stayed on the floor.

Carter put a hand to his wound. It took a moment, but then he could see clearly again. Hastily he looked for the gun. It lay near his head. He stretched his left hand out for it, but it was kicked away.

Suddenly Brian stood above him, the gun in his hand and pointed at him. He looked coldly at him, "It's over, Carter."

Carter just grinned. This little shit!

Painstakingly he rose. He fixated Brian, "Both of us could have had much fun."

Brian snorted, then he looked to the car. Hammond and his mate got out. Hammond made a dash for Brian, took the gun from his hand and surveyed him, "Everything okay?"

Brian nodded. He held his arm, "Just a contusion or something."

Hammond's mate stepped up to him with a pointed gun, "NCIS. You're arrested. We'll Mirandize you later."

And the guy really produced a couple cuffs.

Carter looked to Brian, who only had eyes for Hammond. He beamed at him, "Man, I so would have like to sit behind the wheel for this stunt!"

Hammond laughed. Then he put an arm around Brian and gazed at Carter. Both men exchanged looks. Without breaking eye contact, Hammond pressed his lips on Brian's temple.

Fury boiled in Carter. He would finish this scumbag!

Carter didn't leave Brian's side, when he got a sling for his shoulder and some patches. The doctor requested that he should visit a hospital as soon as possible, to get himself x-rayed. Afterwards she declared him fit enough for not having to ride along in the van.

Brian thanked her and the woman left.

Callen's eyes roamed over the embarkation point. Rome stepped up to them, Bilkins in tow.

"Hey dude, man!" Rome stretched his fist out and Brian reciprocated the fist bump, "What are you doing now?"

"You know me, Rome. Even if I have to say that the last stunt wasn't account of me."

Rome lifted a brow, "But that never stops you from trying it in the future."

"Well, I hoped you'd not get arrested for endangering traffic," Bilkins chimed in, looking askance at both men, "You just got back a clean slate."

"Don't worry, man," said Rome, "I won't get caught again. And now that you have everything from me, I can go, right?"

Bilkins nodded. Rome shook Brian's hand, "You got my number, in case you need something, bro."

"Same for you."

Rome saluted sloppily into Callen's direction and turned around. He stared straightaway into Verone's face, who were treated in cuffs on the hands. Rome grinned widely, "Just don't drop the soap, dude!"

Verone send them a look. Rome he seemed to barely acknowledge Rome, but he speared Callen with his eyes. Then gazed at Brian.

Callen felt how Brian beside him flinched. He laid an arm around the blonde's shoulder, "Verone will be behind bars for a long time," then to Rome, "you understand that he'll kill everyone who took part in his arrest, right? When he comes back."

Callen's voice didn't reveal worry. Rome's face didn't, too, "He doesn't come back."

Verone stood up and send them a, "See you."

Uncertain Rome asked, "You think he comes back?"

Brian stood up. Callen saw that he tried to be casual. Rome even didn't notice Brian's clenched fist, "He'll come back."

"Hey, wait! Are you serious?"

"Don't worry about that, Mr. Pearce," said Bilkins, "just enjoy your new life."

"I'll do that," then he turned to Brian, "see you, man!"

They nodded at each other and then left. Callen had the feeling that he couldn't stand the presence of the police very long.

"What happens to Markham?" asked Brian suddenly. Callen looked around. It occurred to him how noticeable absent the man was from the scene.

"Agent Markham has to face a disciplinary committee," said Bilkins, "your boss, Ms Lange, send a complaint to his boss Well, gentlemen. I'll see about the clean-up."

Bilkins shook their hands, then he said, "It was a pleasure to work with you, Callen. O'Conner, I hope we won't see each other again soon."

Bilkins left them alone.

Callen looked at Brian. The blonde let his mask down and seem tired all at once.

"Everything all right?"

Brian nodded, "It'll be okay. Verone just was- I didn't plan it that way."

Callen tickled Brian's neck, "How about we drive to your boat, take a long shower and then lay down?"

"Don't you have to report or something?" asked Brian reluctantly. He looked down at his arm, "And I'll have to take x-rays."

"Then I'll drive you. The report's got time 'til I'm back in L.A."

Brian nodded gratefully at him. Then he stared at the floor.

"Did you decide what you want to do?"

Brian shrugged his shoulders and gazed shyly at Callen, "I thought, now that I have a clean slate, maybe I could go back to L.A. Maybe work at a garage or something."

The tingling sensation in his stomach wandered through Callen's whole body. He noticed how the corners of his mouth stretched. All at once he didn't feel his exhausted muscles anymore.

"That would be gre-"

"G!" Sam came to them, his cell in his hand, "Hetty's on line."

Sighing Callen stretched out his hand, but Sam handed it to Brian, who looked puzzled back.

"Hetty wants to talk to you."

Brian nodded, stepped to the side and pressed the receiver to his ear.

"An idea what she wants from him?"

Sam shook his head, "You know her. Maybe she just wants to thank him or something. After all he did well, the kiddo."

"Oh yes."

"But G," Sam's voice was deadpan, "don't do such a stunt ever again. I thought I'd get crazy!"

Callen patted Sam's shoulder, "Don't worry, big guy. Just tell me the next time that you're scared."

"I wasn't scared!"

"Of course."

"G, I wasn't scared!"

Callen just laughed. It was such fun teasing Sam.

Brian hadn't a good feeling as he answered the phone. What did the woman want of him? He did do everything right, right? Were the charges still pursued? A lump fell into his stomach.

"Mr. O'Conner," sounded Ms Lange's voice, "I congratulate you. You did very good work."

"Thanks," it almost sounded like a question in Brian's ears.

"Do you have an idea what you want to do now?"

Brian shrugged his shoulders and looked to Callen. He was glad that Ms Lange couldn't seem him, otherwise she'd have noticed his red cheeks immediately.

"I thought of maybe going back to L.A. Maybe apply for a job. At a garage or something."

"Mr. O'Conner, don't you think your talents should be used otherwise?"

Confused Brian asked, "I don't quite understand. It will be the only job I'll find. That or bike messenger."

"I thought of your training."

Brian laughed. He felt a mix of real amusement and bitterness, "The LAPD surely won't take me back. They really didn't like me before the whole mess."

"Well, Mr. O'Conner, I've read your file. You're a talented undercover cop and I think you'd fit brilliantly in our team."

Brian's breathing paused.

"I'll fill in the application for you and as soon as you'll arrive with agent Callen- you will do, right?"

"I think so?"

"Very good. You'll just come to sign the papers."

"I," Brian was lost for words. He felt steamrolled. And happy. Happily steamrolled. Did something like that exist?

"I don't know what to say."

"That's not important," Ms Lange smoothed over, "just bring me real Earl Grey when you arrive. No tea bags, but leafs. Then it will be alright."

With that she hung up.

Stunned Brian looked to Callen and Sam. Callen seemed worried, "Everything okay?"

Brian nodded slowly, "I think so. She offered me a job."

"And did you take it?"

"Yes."


End file.
